Les hommes endormis
by Vanilly
Summary: HPDM Que fera Draco face à un Harry endormi? Quand on décide de trahir son camps par amour, il faut s'exposer. Et s'attendre à des répercussions. L'amour sera t il assez puissant contre un destin tout tracé? Happy end!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM (oui, oui une deuxième, mais où vais-je m'arrêter ?)

**Warning:** Romance/Drama. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de l'auteure** : Et oui, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS Donc voilà un song-fic, d'après une chanson de Calogéro : « les hommes endormis ».

**Les hommes endormis**

Le vent soufflait sur la lande. Pas par rafale, non, mais assez fort tout de même pour faire onduler les robes noires de la cinquantaine de personnes qui faisaient face au sinistre cimetière de la falaise.

Voldemort, enveloppé d'une chaude cape noire, ourlée d'argent se tenait face à une petite tombe de marbre noir lisse. Un nom et une date étaient inscrits sur le dessus, en pierres précieuses. Des émeraudes plus exactement. Trois hommes étaient en train d'achever l'inscription.

_-_Bien, très bien mes fidèles susurra t il d'une voix tranchante.

Cette voix envoya des frissons de terreur au proche mangemort qui se tenait derrière lui. Une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres fit un peu reculer son capuchon sans pour autant laisser voir son visage. Seule une mèche de cheveux soyeuse couleur de lune s'échappa de la capuche.

Avant que l'homme puisse faire un mouvement pour la cacher, des doigts squelettiques d'une couleur grisâtre l'emprisonnèrent pour en tester la douceur. Le mangemort eu un mouvement de recul, mais le noir sorcier n'était pas de cet avis et tira la mèche, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se rapproche au maximum de lui.

_-_Petit mangemort, tu vas me faire plaisir n'est ce pas lui demanda t il d'une voix douce tout en caressant la mèche de lune.

L'homme baissa simplement la tête en signe de soumission.

_-_Bien, bien ….

Délicatement, il coinça la mèche derrière l'oreille du mangemort. Ce dernier frissonna de dégoût, quand les doigts décharnés frôlèrent sa peau avec langueur.

En s'apercevant du frisson de sa nouvelle arme, il demanda :

_-_Tu as froid petit mangemort

Ce n'était pas une question, il n'attendait pas de réponse, le mangemort le savait et s'en garda bien. Les deux fentes rouges le dardaient, une impression malsaine s'emparant de lui. Il baissa encore la tête, et rapprocha les pans de sa cape sur son corps tremblant.

Tu vas rentrer, je ne voudrais pas que mon petit pantin prenne froid dit il en caressant le crâne de l'homme.

Le mangemort pouvait sentir la magie du sorcier l'envelopper, une sensation de froid s'insinua dans ses veines. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais malheureusement pour lui il remontait aussi dangereusement vers ses lèvres.

_-_Draco reprit Voldemort. N'oublie pas « fourchelang » siffla t il. Et fait aussi vite que tu peux, je serais fier de toi petit mangemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui tendit un portoloin et quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pré au lard, ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Son estomac qui se tordait toujours n'apprécia pas cette dernière secousse et il vomit une bile aigre et acide qui l'avait rongé toute la soirée.

Il inspira deux grandes goulées d'air frais pour faire passer son étourdissement. Chose qui fit juste remonter un goût acre dans sa bouche.

_-_Berk berk berk et reberk s'énerva le jeune homme en enlevant brusquement sa cape noire de mangemort. Il la jeta au sol et la trépigna en grognant de rage, de frustration et Merlin seul sait quoi encore !

Après quelques minutes il arriva à se calmer et à reprendre son légendaire sang froid. Du moins en apparence, car il murmura :

Putain de merde ! Mais quel con je suis ! Mais comment je vais m'en sortir sur ce coup là ?

Il souffla et se prit la tête à deux mains. Puis comme résigné, il les enfonça dans ses poches et se mit en marche en pestant.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi heure de marche extrêmement lente pour arriver au château. Là, il poussa le plus discrètement possible le lourd portail de bois. Puis il avança sur la pointe des pieds pour traverser le grand hall. Malgré son statut de préfet en chef, il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Rusard.

A l'embranchement des couloirs, il ne prit pas la direction des cachots pour aller dans sa chambre. A la place, il se dirigea vers les escaliers joueurs en espérant qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

Il gravit les marches quatre par quatre, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et ses yeux étaient tellement lourds qu'il ne pouvait les empêcher de se fermer par intermittence.

Au troisième pallier, il s'engagea dans le premier couloir. Les torches envoyaient des ombres sinistres sur le mur de pierres brunes. Draco posa sa paume sur l'étendue froide et laissa glisser ses doigts au fil de ses pas.

Les rares tableaux ronflaient allégrement. Les pas légers du préfet ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Finalement il arriva devant une tapisserie de taille moyenne. En son centre se dressait un gros serpent aux écailles vertes bronze luisantes. Une grosse collerette ourlait le pourtour de sa tête triangulaire. Au centre de cette étendue de peau froide et visqueuse un losange rouge éblouissant. Ses yeux d'un noir profond hypnotisèrent le jeune homme. Il revint sur terre quand le serpent siffla mécontent en dardant sa langue à deux pointes toute aussi noire et brillante que ses deux pupilles.

D'une voix gentille, presque enfantine que personne ne devait lui connaître il murmura :

fourchelang

Le serpent s'abaissa et la tapisserie se mit à luire avant de se fondre dans le mur. Une porte massive en bois brun verni apparut dans le mur. Elle s'entrouvrit avec douceur ne laissant entendre qu'un léger grincement. Draco tiqua mais l'ouvrit un peu plus, juste pour pouvoir se glisser entre elle et le mur.

La pièce était sombre, mais sans plus, un bon feu de cheminée diffusait une lumière dorée dans la chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, voire même petite ce qui le surprit. Dans un coin, il y avait deux gros fauteuils moelleux dont le cuir reflétait la lueur hypnotique des flammes. A l'opposé une petite table carrée qui devait servir de bureau puisqu'il y avait des livres, des parchemins et des plumes éparpillés sur la surface plane. Et bien évidemment un lit à baldaquin, le même que dans les dortoirs. Draco se surprit à penser que le sien était plus grand.

Mais son regard acéré s'accrocha à la forme endormie blottie au creux des draps. Le dormeur était allongé sur le ventre, les couvertures remontées bien au dessus de la nuque, laissant à la vue des yeux métal des mèches ébène qui partaient dans tous les sens. Reposant sur un écrin de soie que composait l'oreiller.

La nuit répercutant la respiration régulière du garçon endormit dans la pièce. D'un coup de baguette négligeant Draco approcha un fauteuil au pied du lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

**Et puisque les hommes endormis**

**Ne font pas de mal à leurs ennemis**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Draco glissa une main à l'intérieur de son pull, puis en sortit une montre gousset épaisse en argent. Il soupira en constatant qu'il était deux heures du matin. Cette nuit encore il ne dormirait pas.

Son regard vagabonda sur la silhouette endormie. Ce corps, cela faisait maintenant presque sept ans qu'il l'observait quotidiennement.

Il le savait un peu plus petit que lui. Avant il était chétif, mais plus maintenant. Pas qu'il soit gros, ni très musclé. Non, Harry Potter n'avait plus rien de vulnérable pour Draco, mais plutôt une force fragile.

Le jeune mangemort laissa la fatigue le submerger et s'autorisa à baisser ses paupières quelques instants. Même si ça l'embêtait grandement, il devait bien l'admettre, quand il était non loin d'Harry, il se sentait apaisé.

Et là, après cette soirée d'horreur, la présence tranquille d'Harry le sécurisait. Draco dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. En effet c'était vraiment risible. Lui Draco Malfoy se sentait sécurisé par la présence endormie d'Harry Potter. Alors que, s'il était là, dans cette chambre c'était pour accomplir la mission qui lui avait confié son maître. A savoir zigouiller le dit Potter.

_-_Comment se fait il que je me sente tellement bien avec toi à proximité alors que je dois te tuer (si j'ai de la chance) ou du moins d'estropier. Chuchota t il.

Un soupir bruyant, suivit d'un mouvement brusque du dormeur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il étouffa un énième bâillements avant d'étirer ses longues jambes. Son dos le faisait souffrir et des frissons le parcouraient. Voldemort avait raison, il avait attrapé froid !

Son regard fut attiré par sa montre encore sur ses genoux. Il s'en saisit.

_-_Trois heures quinze.

Alors lentement, il se leva, retourna le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme allongé.

**Et puisque les hommes allongés**

**Ne lèvent ni le poing, ni l'armée**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

La nuit suivante Draco s'était promis de ne pas revenir dans cette chambre. C'était son souhait le plus cher. Il se coucha donc de bonne heure dans son pyjama bleu gris perle. Et s'endormit sitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Pourtant quand trois heures sonnèrent, il était devant la tapisserie de son ennemi et prononçait le mot de passe.

A peine fut il rentré qu'une impression de bien être s'emparait de lui. Harry dormait pelotonné en boule au centre du lit, sa tête ne reposait pas sur l'oreiller. Comme la veille Draco approcha le fauteuil.

Mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir, il fut attiré par le dormeur. Alors lentement il s'approcha de lui, avec une infinie précaution il posa un genou sur le matelas essayant de faire reposer tout son poids sur son autre jambe. Et il se mit à l'observer.

Sa mâchoire bien dessinée, ses joues qui portaient encore la trace de l'enfance, mais dont la barbe naissante donnait une ombre mystérieuse à son visage si doux. Il tendit sa main pour caresser les cheveux sombres qui formaient une flaque noire sur l'étendue blanche des draps de coton. Mais se reprit de justesse. Alors, il revint à son fauteuil, car oui il se l'était approprié instinctivement.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire amer :

_-_Tellement beau et tellement fort susurra t il rompant ainsi le silence.

Dans un miaulement Harry se retourna sur le dos, entraînant les couvertures à dévoiler une partie de son torse. Draco sourit presque tendrement en voyant le pyjama en coton rouge où voyageaient des éclairs de feu et des vifs d'or.

_-_Typiquement toi….

Tout était tellement calme dans cette pièce que Draco se sentait rasséréné. Décidément, il lui tardait que la nuit revienne pour que lui aussi revienne.

**Vienne la nuit des temps**

**Vienne le temps des nuits**

**Vienne enfin le camp**

**Des hommes endormis**

Il prit une grande inspiration dans le but peut être d'emporter avec lui un peu de cette quiétude avant de se lever de manière énergique. Puis comme la veille, il rangea le fauteuil. D'un geste de baguette il raviva le feu.

Puis s'approcha de la cheminée, son regard se perdait dans l'éclat des flammes orangées. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la grosse poutre de marbre tiède puis dans un soupir il appuya aussi son front sur l'étendue de pierre.

_-_Je me sens tellement seul, si largué, s'il te plait supplia t il dans le vide.

Il étouffa un sanglot, ses épaules furent prises de tremblement faisant briller la soie de son vêtement.

Inconscient des deux émeraudes éblouissantes fixés sur lui. Les sourcils fronçés, le front plissé et la main sous l'oreiller qui tenait fermement sa baguette Harry était en attente. La nuit dernière déjà, il avait eu la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Mais cette nuit, il avait ressenti les picotements caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui vous fixe. Sa conscience avait alors émergée du sommeil et ses oreilles avaient été aux aguets. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

En effet quelqu'un était dans sa chambre assis dans un de ses confortables fauteuils. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant son ennemi, Draco Malfoy, et surtout en entendant les paroles du blond.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il décida d'attendre. Il referma donc les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard le préfet se retourna, s'approcha du lit se pencha avec prudence sur le dormeur, ne résistant pas à effleurer le bout du nez du brun de la pulpe de ses doigts blancs.

Puis comme monté sur ressort, il s'éloigna.

_-_J'espère qu'au moins pour toi les rêves sont doux.

Puis il partit sans un autre regard.

**Et puisque les hommes dans leurs rêves**

**Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Dés que la porte se fut refermée, Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux. Automatiquement il porta sa main sur le bout de son nez avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle blanchisse. Puis il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

_-_Mais qu'est ce qu'est c'est encore que ça ?

Cette nuit là, il ne put se rendormir, il réfléchit donc à la situation, mais pour lui tout était flou, voire nébuleux même. Il décida donc d'attendre Draco de pied ferme. Car il sentait que le blond allait revenir, oui il en était sûr.

Donc contrairement à ses habitudes, il quitta tôt ses amis prétextant une légère fatigue et se coucha tôt. A une heure quarante cinq son vif d'or ensorcelé lui voleta dans le cou pour le réveiller. Dés cet instant il se tint aux aguets.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, une demi heure plus tard, il entendit une voix prononcer le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le prince des serpentards en personne.

Les yeux mi-clos protégés par ses cils fournis, Harry surveillait les faits et gestes du préfet. Draco inconscient de cette surveillance s'approcha du lit en traînant derrière lui son fauteuil. Il se pencha pour regarder le brun et ne put détacher son regard du bel endormi.

Cette observation minutieuse dont il faisait preuve commençait à sérieusement chauffer les oreilles du brun. Alors qu'il se demandait si oui ou non il devait signaler au jeune homme qu'il était réveillé. Il l'a vit, seule, unique, brillante et parfaite. Une larme. D'abord elle fut retenue par les fins cils lunaires, puis un clin d'œil distingué la fit rouler le long de la joue pâle. Les lèvres qui ressemblaient à deux pétales de rose nacrées se mirent à trembler.

Draco recula brusquement, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller le brun. Il bascula dans le fauteuil sa tête entre ses mains, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour refouler le sanglot qui menaçait d'exploser. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller et de se faire choper par Potter.

Cette pensée lui arracha un gloussement, parfois il était trop drôle. D'un ton résigné, il murmura :

_-_J'ai vendu mon âme au diable, je ne veux pas mourir à ses pieds. Il faut que je sauve ma peau mais pas comme ça. Plutôt moi que toi.

Sa voix cassée redevint dure et coupante et tout en se rapprochant à nouveau du lit, il s'allongea rivant délicatement son corps à celui d'Harry.

_-_Immortalise le présent Harry car je t'attends. Et s'ils se mettent en travers de ton chemin, ils me trouveront.

**Et puisque les hommes qui sommeillent**

**Sont tous un peu frêle**

**Un peu tous pareil**

**Vienne, oh que vienne ma nuit**

Et c'est ainsi que chaque nuit pendant trois semaines, Harry attendait patiemment que Draco vienne dans sa chambre et se confie à lui.

Celui-ci inconscient d'être écouté, se confiait sur sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que le blond était tiraillé entre son amour pour ses parents et sa propre idéologie. Il apprit aussi que le blond était mangemort malgré lui et qu'il avait pour mission de le tuer. Mais si le jeune homme avait jusqu'à présent tout accepté sans broncher, autant cela il s'y refusait farouchement. Ce qui avait grandement soulagé le brun.

Harry découvrait le blond grâce à ses confidences involontaires. Petit à petit les visites du préfet étaient devenues une drogue, sa drogue. Il mourrait d'envie de lui répondre parfois. Mais le plus dur pour lui était de ne pas se faire prendre en plein délit de « matage de serpentard bond » dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, il était terrorisé. Endormi, il était l'exutoire de Draco, mais comment ce dernier réagirait s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait tout entendu. Et surtout comment réagirait il s'il savait que ces moments d'intimité avaient changé la perception qu'il avait de lui. Comment réagirait il s'il savait que même ses sentiments s'étaient transformés.

Pour Draco, la situation n'avait jamais été aussi claire, ses sentiments il les connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ses visites nocturnes lui avaient permis d'en connaître l'étendue. A moment donné, il avait essayé de réduire le nombre de ses visites de peur de se faire prendre par Harry où même par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de voir Harry aussi paisible lui donnait une paix intérieure et le rassurer sur ses décisions.

Un soir, il se laissa aller à avouer ses sentiments au dormeur :

_-_Harry, sous ces draps tu te dessines et je peux deviner des histoires défendues.

Assis en tailleur aux côtés d'Harry, les mains tendues vers le brun. Une caressant les doux cheveux de soie et l'autre la clavicule gauche apparaissant sous le pyjama bleu azur.

Tellement homme, je t'aime tellement fort …

Durant ses quelques mots, il n'avait pas lâché du regard son index qui parcourait la douce peau dorée recouvrant le sternum du brun.

Quand il releva les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans deux lacs verts qui étincelaient de surprise et d'incrédulité. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand comme des soucoupes, ce qui donna à Harry une formidable envie de rire. Mais il se retint, en effet il pensait que cela ne serait sans doute pas du meilleur effet.

_-_Oups boulette s'exclama le préfet en essayant de sortir du lit. Ses mouvements étaient au ralenti. Un sentiment de honte peint sur son visage.

_-_Je te le fait pas dire blondinet lui répondit le brun.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de recommencer à bouger, il enroula sa main sur le poignet de Draco et tira énergiquement. Le blond perdit l'équilibre et se vautra sur le torse du survivant. Harry extirpa sa baguette de sous son oreiller. Draco prit peur et ferma les yeux attendant avec soumission les sorts qui allaient fuser. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit les couvertures bouger sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry les recouvrir. Puis le brun se blottit contre lui, son visage enfonçait dans son haut de pyjama, des bras encerclant fermement son torse.

Draco se raidit peu habitué à être tenu de cette façon. Mais Harry ne relâcha pas son étreinte, au contraire il l'affermit et soupira de bien être. Pour le blond, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, Harry ne s'était pas réellement réveillé et le prenait pour un nounours.

_-_Un nounours s'exclama t il un peu plus fort que prévu.

Mouis, c'est ça tu es un nounours, mon nounours répondit Harry en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le visage toujours enfoui dans le haut du blond.

Draco ouvrit la bouche dans une plainte muette, que pouvait t il répondre à ça. Petit à petit il sentait Harry se détendre contre lui, le sommeil le gagnant. Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun, mais à chaque mouvement les bras se resserraient. Alors, il s'installa le plus confortablement possible et rejoint Harry au pays des rêves.

**Vienne la nuit des temps**

**Vienne le temps des nuits**

**Vienne enfin le camp**

**Des hommes endormis**

Le lendemain matin, une voix câline lui parlait, mais il était encore trop dans les nuages pour saisir ce qu'elle lui disait. Puis il était trop occupé à profiter de la main joueuse qui parcourait ses cheveux. Quand tout à coup des paroles lui rappelèrent où il se trouvait.

_-_Aller nounours lève toi le suppliait une voix moqueuse.

Alors, il se redressa rudement sur le lit en position assise. Ecarquillant les yeux pour voir un Harry Potter douché et habillé, qui se passait une main dans ses cheveux, un air perdu et anxieux sur le visage.

Comme le blond ne réagissait pas et restait planté assis sur le lit, Harry prit la parole :

_-_Tu sais, ça va être l'heure, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller déjeuner. Bye !

Et sans laisser le temps au préfet de dire quoi que ce soit il sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers la tour Gryffondor. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit Hermione.

La jeune femme vit son ami arriver à la vitesse de l'éclair, quand elle vit son air préoccupé elle le mitrailla de questions pour savoir ce qui le perturbait. Sans se faire prier, il lui compta toute l'histoire. D'habitude Harry aurait tout donné pour qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie Hermione ne sache pas quoi dire ou répondre. Mais ce fut le cas. Elle était passée par beaucoup de sentiments ; elle avait d'abord était outrée, puis en colère, elle avait eu peur, la pitié était passée dans ses yeux noisette et enfin la curiosité.

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de ne rien dire à leur ami roux pour le moment et de donner une chance à Draco de montrer son vrai visage au moins à Harry. Sur ce, ils arrivèrent à la grande salle où Ron avait déjà commencé son petit déjeuner.

Ils s'assirent et la conversation s'engagea sur le Quiddich le sport préféré des garçons. Sous le regard agacé de la brunette. Harry et Hermione avaient échangé un regard discret à l'arrivée du préfet blond. Mais ce fut le rouquin qui les surprit grandement quand vers la fin du repas, il se mordilla la lèvre et regarda Harry et Draco en biais.

Le brun remarqua vite de son ami et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

_-_Harry, je sais que ça va peut être te paraître bizarre mais …. Il s'interrompit peu sûr de lui.

_-_Mais, insista Harry.

_-_C'est au sujet de Malfoy.

_-_Malfoy ? Questionna Hermione

_-_Et bien je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ça fait trois semaines qu'il ne nous cherche plus. Et …

_-_Et ?

Et, il arrête pas de te regarder Harry. Jecroisqu'ilenpincepourtoi.

_-_Quoi ! S'écria le brun.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as dit lui demanda la petite brune en posant une main sur le bras du roux et l'autre sur le bras du brun.

_-_Ok ok on se calme dit le rouquin en levant les mains en signe de paix.

_-_Non Ron, c'est très important le supplia Hermione.

_-_Vous êtes bizarre répondit Ron dans une grimace. Et bien je sais que -et bien que…- tu en as pincé pour lui à moment donné. Ce serait peut être le moment de le ramener dans notre camp.

Les deux bruns le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte

_-_Ben quoi ça serait génial. Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas Harry demanda t il tout d'un coup peu sûr de lui.

_-_Oh Ron ! S'écria le survivant en se jetant sur son ami. Merci, merci !

_-_Hey mec, content que çà te fasse plaisir. Mais tu sais je ne l'aime pas pour autant et il a intérêt à faire de gros efforts….

_-_Harry, je crois que c'est ta journée cadeaux de Merlin !

Le jeune homme renvoya un sourire éclatant à ses deux amis.

Le soir venu, Harry avait l'estomac noué. Est-ce que Draco aller revenir maintenant qu'il s'était fait découvrir ? Il ne l'avait plus recroisé depuis le petit déjeuner. Il se coucha comme à son habitude, et malgré son envie d'attendre, il s'endormit sur les couvertures. Il fut réveillé par une douce odeur de fruits rouges.

_-_Hermione, c'est pas vrai, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas allumer toutes les bougies parfumées en même temps. Dit il sans ouvrir les yeux et il se tourna sur le côté.

Un gloussement le fit se retourner. Devant son lit se tenait le préfet blond, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Le haut des pommettes rosées. Harry essaya de s'exprimer mais il ne put que bégayer.

_-_nouno…. euh…. Dra….Malfoy !

L'état du brun fit rire Draco.

_-_Bonsoir. Dit il d'une voix que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_Euh, oui, oui. Bonsoir. Tu veux t'asseoir lui demanda t il en se poussant pour faire de la place au blond.

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'installa timidement à côté d'Harry. Le vif d'or d'Harry voleta devant lui ce qui lui permis de voir l'heure.

_-_Tu es venu tôt ce soir.

_-_Oui.

_-_C'est bien.

Puis les minutes de silence s'égrainèrent lentement. Laissant les jeunes hommes se plonger dans leurs propres pensées. Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole en premier.

_-_Tu sais n'est ce pas, tu m'as entendu ?

Harry hocha la tête trop peu sûr de sa voix. Ce moment là, il se l'était imaginé des centaines de fois. Sauf que tout était différent dans ses songes il était face à un Draco Malfoy mordant qu'il devait convaincre de ses sentiments. Il prit la main de Draco et la serra très fort.

_-_Harry chuchota t il.

Le brun tourna vers lui son regard vert magnifique, attendant que Draco continue. Mais celui-ci avait baissé la tête. Harry se déplaça pour venir s'agenouiller près du blond. D'une main vacillante il lui releva la tête. Il se trouva face à un océan en pleine tempête où le ciel déchiré entrait en collision avec la mer déchaînée. Il pouvait voir ses deux admirables yeux remplis de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa main se déplaça sur l'étendue blanche mais chaude de sa joue.

_-_Harry je veux un happy end supplia d'il d'une voix chevrotante.

Tu l'auras Draco, je te le promets tu l'auras !

Il attrapa vivement le blond et l'amena à lui pour le serrer fort contre son corps. Il continua à lui murmurer des mots affectueux, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

**Vienne la nuit devant**

**Vienne devant la nuit**

**Vienne enfin le temps**

**Des hommes endormis**

Harry lui embrassa le haut du crâne, puis il inspira profondément l'odeur douce et sucrée qui émanait des cheveux couleur de lune. Draco releva un peu la tête pour regarder le garçon brun pour qui il changeait sa vie. Dans son regard, il pouvait voir de l'affection, de la compréhension mais aussi et surtout de l'amour et même du désir.

Les pouces d'Harry traçaient des cercles rassurant sur les joues bouillantes et rosées du blond. Sa main droite remonta vers l'oreille, elle en traça délicatement le contour pour se perdre dans l'étendue lunaire. Ses doigts dorés courrant et glissant à travers les fils de soie argent.

_-_Sourit moi s'il te plait demanda t il au préfet comme une faveur.

Le blond lui fit un simulacre de sourire.

_-_Non, pas celui-là chuchota le brun comme s'il avait peur de rompre ce moment magique.

Le blond posa une main sur celle d'Harry et pressa sa joue contre cette étendue dorée.

_-_Aller nounours insista Harry.

Draco prit un air outré et s'éloigna du brun. Harry se mit à glousser bêtement.

_-_Je voulais un sourire rayonnant et j'ai droit à un regard Malfoyen typique. C'est pas grave dit il en lui prenant la main. Ca aussi, ça me fait de l'effet ajouta il sur le ton de la confidence.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Non. Harry n'avait pas pu dire ça. Ou peut être que si, vu les joues rondes qui prenaient une teinte rouge vif et le regard vert fuyant. Le blond ferma les yeux pour graver le visage d'Harry à cet instant précis.

_-_Draco appela une voix inquiète.

Le préfet ouvrit les yeux sur un Harry anxieux de ses dernières paroles. Pour le rassurer, Draco lui offrit un sourire éblouissant de vérité et de sincérité qui illuminait son visage et faisait pétiller des yeux bleus-gris en fusion.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps le brun s'approcha posément vers le blond. Au passage il s'humecta les lèvres avec lenteur lui laissant le temps de deviner ce qu'il allait faire et lui laissant ainsi le choix de refuser.

Bien au contraire, Draco tendit ses lèvres et Harry s'empressa de les capturer dans un baiser fait à la fois de timidité de tendresse et de passion. Les lèvres du blond étaient tellement douces, tellement tendres. Le brun pouvait goûter la saveur salée laissée par les larmes. Ses lèvres vénérant cette bouche rosée légèrement gonflée et délicatement ourlée.

Puis affectueusement sa langue en dessina le contour s'autorisant à lécher quelques millimètres de cette peau lisse au goût de miel. Draco tendait ses lèvres avec volupté pour recevoir celles du brun, il avait passé son bras droit autour de la taille fine d'Harry et par spasmes réguliers ses doigts se crispaient sur la chemise de pyjama de son compagnon. Son bras gauche passait à travers les épaules du brun remontant vers sa nuque, sa main se perdant dans l'épaisse chevelure brune frottant avec vigueur le cuir chevelu.

Savamment la langue d'Harry s'insinua avec douceur entre les deux pétales de chair qui s'entrouvrirent quémandeurs. Il en profita pour pincer la lèvre inférieure du préfet entre les siennes et la sucer durement jusqu'à ce qu'elle durcisse. Alors il s'amusa à la mordiller légèrement, Draco ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche. Harry put passer la barrière formée par les dents blanches et parfaite du jeune homme.

Là, Draco le prit de vitesse, sa langue s'échappa dans la bouche du brun pour une visite guidée. Harry agréablement surpris, raffermit sa prise sur le corps tant désiré. D'abord joueuse, la langue du blond darda le bout de celle du brun et repartit aussitôt. Elle refit ce manége plusieurs fois. Frustrant au plus haut point Harry qui laissa échapper un grognement énervé. Reprenant les opérations en mains, il emprisonna cette langue taquine en l'encerclant de la sienne. Il la cajola gentiment, laissant sa langue humide parcourir sa jumelle pour la découvrir exerçant des pressions de ci delà pour le plus grand plaisir du préfet.

Draco lui se délectait de la saveur suave du brun, un goût d'interdit et d'infini.

**Et puisque les hommes endormis**

**Ne font pas de mal à leurs ennemis**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Pour Draco, ce baiser était la promesse éternelle qu'Harry avait pour lui les mêmes sentiments. La promesse éternelle que tout se passerait bien dorénavant. La promesse éternelle d'être ensemble. La promesse éternelle du happy end tant souhaité.

Mais la passion et l'énergie que mettait le brun, faisaient ressortir que tout cela ne se passerait pas sans heurt. Que ce serait dur, qu'il y aurait des moments de souffrances intenses, mais suivis de moments de bonheurs infinis.

Par ce baiser chacun scellait le destin de l'autre. Maintenant ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. L'un et l'autre était conscient qu'il y aurait beaucoup de douleur et qu'aucun d'eux ne serait épargné. Mais ils étaient deux, ensemble ils tendraient vers le meilleur indéniablement.

Draco sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il était sûr de vouloir se battre pour quelqu'un, il serait prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un. Et il était vraiment dingue de ce petit brun, et aussi dingue de ce que ce dit petit brun était en train de lui faire.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient des sorciers puissants, sans branchiflore l'apnée prolongée est impossible. Ils durent donc petit à petit cesser leur baiser. Oh, pas complètement, les lèvres se joignant régulièrement, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient et l'étendue de peau de leurs fronts se reposait l'une sur l'autre.

Finalement Harry réussit à ouvrir ses yeux avec difficulté. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Oui, oui c'est lui qui avait mit le rigide Draco Malfoy dans cet état. Cheveux emmêlés, joues brûlantes, une respiration difficile.

_-_Wouah ! S'exclama le brun. Tu crois que toutes nos premières fois ressembleront à ça ?

Sans ouvrir les yeux le blond arqua un de ses sourcils et un petit rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. Harry rougit fortement. Même les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression que le blond était en train de le sonder. Enfin, il ouvrit ses yeux clairs mais à la grande surprise du brun, il se pencha sur son corps encore entremêlé dans les couvertures, et dit d'une voix embêtée :

_-_Je sais pas, tu sais je ne vois pas trop l'effet que ce baiser –aussi époustouflant fut il pour moi- a eu sur toi, tu es trop couvert.

_-_Oh … oui, en effet c'est embêtant répondit le brun, une moue contrite sur le visage. Et comment comptes tu faire pour vérifier mes dires ? Interrogea t il avec candeur ?

_-_Harry ?

_-_Humm

_-_Tu es conscient que tu me provoques là ?

_-_Vi

_-_Tu sais que j'abandonne Voldemort pour toi ?

_-_Oui je sais

_-_Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis devenu un foutu Griffondor.

_-_Je sais

_-_Je suis toujours méchant et très sadique.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Je suis un vrai serpentard ajouta le blond en bombant le torse.

Le brun leva la tête au plafond et roula des yeux.

_-_C'est bien joli ces promesses, mais si tu me montrais à quel point tu es un vil serpent….

A peine eut il prononcé ces quelques mots que Draco se jeta sur lui dans un feulement et le plaqua contre les oreillers blancs du lit.

**Et puisque les hommes allongés**

**Ne lèveront ni le poing ni l'armée**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Harry lui sourit et se suréleva un peu pour monter son visage à la hauteur du blond pour y déposer ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux auquel répondit le préfet sans se faire prier le moins du monde.

Draco déplaça ses mains sur les côtes du brun et les caressa de façon appuyée descendant vers les hanches étroites qui montaient à la recherche de leurs homologues. Harry, lui se concentrait sur le visage du blond alternant baisers torrides et baisers légers sur le visage de Draco, ses bras soigneusement enroulés autour du cou élancé et blanc.

Après quelques minutes, Harry commençait à se tortiller sous les mains curieuses, alors, ces dernières passèrent le tissu de la veste pour découvrir le torse puissant. En même temps, il éloigna son visage de celui d'Harry pour le faire descendre vers la gorge brune. Mais au grand désarrois du brun, il descendit encore jusqu'au col, pour défaire avec ses dents les boutons rigides qui retenaient les pans du tissu. Au fur et à mesure que sa bouche descendait, ses mains remontaient en flattant, caressant et parfois même en griffant. Arrachant des rires, des gémissements et parfois des cris de la part du brun qui se laissait faire avec envie.

Finalement la veste termina sa course au sol, dévoilant un torse brun doré, aux formes avantageuses, mais sans trop. Des épaules rondes, un thorax musclé finement par la pratique annuelle du Quiddich. Ce qui aimanta le regard du blond furent deux larges mamelons brun foncés dont les pointes se dressaient résolument vers le blond, le plaisir leur donnant la chair de poule.

Alors, il se baissa lentement sur un, y passa un coup de langue curieux avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour le recouvrir. Il le lécha et le suça, consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très dur et jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry se rétracter de douleur sous lui. Pendant ce temps, il fit rouler le second entre son pouce et son index. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'Harry se soulève du matelas, psalmodiant son prénom sans fin.

Il arrêta ce traitement de choc quand les mains du brun se perdirent dans sa chevelure. Il se mit alors à embrasser le torse, dessinant de sa langue le contour des muscles discrets. Du bout de ses doigts, il traça le pourtour des fins abdominaux qui se contractaient régulièrement.

Puis, il fit entrer et sortir sa langue du nombril creux, mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel d'une manière délicieusement érotique.

_-_Dracooo se plaignit Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire lubrique se passant la langue sur les lèvres gonflées des précédant baisers et sucions.

_-_Bon … ok ….ok…. j'abdique. Tu es un méchant…. Très méchant serpentard. Haleta le brun, les yeux rivés à ceux du préfet.

Comme si Draco attendait ces paroles pour se remettre au travail, dés qu'Harry eut terminé sa reddition sa langue se remit en mode découverte. Elle lissa la ligne de poils sombres qui fléchait « la chasse au désir » du brun.

**Vienne la nuit des temps**

**Vienne le temps des nuits**

**Vienne enfin le camp**

**Des hommes endormis**

Consciencieusement, il refit la manœuvre plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les poils bruns soient collés à la peau. Le blond se perdit dans la contemplation de cette ligne, il ne remarqua pas le sourire machiavélique de son compagnon.

Harry se redressa rapidement, ses bras encerclant le torse du préfet, ses jambes se croissant dans son dos. Il riva son corps au blond. Il lui sourit innocemment. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Harry venait de les faire rouler sur le lit. Le brun se retrouvant maintenant assit sur le bas ventre de Draco.

Avec un regard lubrique, il donna un coup de bassin assez appuyé. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Avant de rougir fortement et de se laisser aller.

_-_Et maintenant laisse moi te montrer ce que j'aurais donné en serpentard vicieux, mesquin et cruel.

_-_Mais …

Draco ne put terminer sa phrase car deux lèvres pourpres se posèrent avec gourmandise sur les siennes. Puis il se redressa, sa main vint se poser délicatement contre la gorge blanche. Draco déglutit péniblement. Il était envoûté par les faits et gestes de son compagnon.

La main descendit le long du cou et se faufila à l'intérieur du vêtement du blond. Puis subitement, il le déchira sur toute la longueur dévoilant un torse parfait, imberbe des muscles fermes mais fins et déliés. Draco voulut envoyer un regard noir au brun, mais les expressions qui passaient sur le visage aimé l'en dissuadèrent et il préféra le laisser faire à sa guise. Ce dernier était fasciné par la peau de Draco. Certes, elle était laiteuse, mais plus que pâle, elle avait des reflets bleutés, du aux petites veines bleus qui parcouraient son épiderme. Ses mamelons avaient la même couleur pastel tendre que ses lèvres.

Une chaleur fulgurante montait dans les reins d'Harry. Le blond était plus que sublime.

Harry saisit le fin menton du préfet et l'immobilisa, il observa attentivement l'homme qu'il aimait avant de descendre son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres pour les caresser. Draco répondit en approfondissant le baiser, Harry trouva cela adorale.

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir frénétiquement le long du corps alangui sous lui. Explorant chaque millimètre de peau douce. Eveillant un brasier dans les reins du blond qui se cambrait à qui mieux-mieux. Il voulait sentir un peu plus de ce corps dur et viril qui se pressait contre le sein. Il était temps de reprendre le dessus. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, d'un coup de rein vigoureux qui fit rugir le brun, il retourna la situation. Faisant un sourire mutin au brun, il descendit frôlant du bout de son nez ce torse tant convoité. Avec ses dents il agrippa l'élastique du pyjama du brun et tira pour le faire descendre, révélant aux yeux du monde que le survivant ne portait pas de sous vêtements pour dormir !

Mais surtout révélant son sexe fièrement dressé qui avait été pris de frisson au contact de l'air moite de la pièce. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable Draco se pencha sur l'objet de sa convoitise, arrachant au brun un gémissement d'anticipation. Il darda presque timidement sa langue faisant soupirer d'impatience Harry. Enfin, sa langue vint frôler le gland sensible du membre tendu, et Harry tressaillit, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa cette fois de ses lèvres.

Draco le lécha sur toute sa longueur, recueillant les premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappaient, avant de remonter lentement vers les bourses pleines. Harry lui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ses bras relevaient, il agrippait frénétiquement son traversin. Son souffle irrégulier, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il ne savait comment arrêter les petits cris plus ou moins stridents et plus ou moins masculins qu'il poussait sans savoir comment.

**Vienne la nuit devant**

**Vienne devant la nuit**

**Vienne enfin le temps**

**Des hommes endormis**

Finalement Draco prit le sexe dressé entièrement en bouche. La sensation fut si extraordinaire qu'Harry dut faire appel à toute sa puissance magique pour ne pas jouir. Il gloussa, jamais il n'aurait cru s'en servir pour ça !

Draco lui, passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il lécha et suça durement, sa langue frottant et s'enroulant sur la peau sensible. Harry ne put en supporter d'avantage et en hurlant le prénom du blond, il se déversa, terrassé.

Il ne sentit même pas Draco remonter sur lui répartissant son poids de façon équilibrée pour ne pas être trop lourd. Harry était complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, les yeux vagues et le visage hagard.

Le blond s'inquiéta un peu de cette réaction.

_-_Harry … Harry. Appela t il en caressant le front moite du brun.

Finalement ce dernier se tourna vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire repu éclairait son visage. Il était radieux.

_-_Wouah ! S'extasia t il heureux d'une voix enrouée.

Draco se mit à rire le bonheur de son compagnon était contagieux. Et puis tout au fond de son cœur, il était fier d'avoir fait ressentir ça à Harry. Car cela voulait dire que le brun s'était livré à lui sans aucune limite, et lui avait accordé toute sa confiance.

_-_Draco susurra le brun d'une voix sensuelle

_-_Oui demanda t il en léchant ses lèvres un peu sèches.

_-_Je trouve que la situation n'est pas du tout équitable lui répondit Harry fixant le pantalon du blond.

_-_En effet ….

_-_Enlève le ordonna le brun

Nom de Merlin comment résister à ces paroles certes un peu directives, mais dites avec cette voix si particulière à la fois chaude et envoûtante. Alors sans se faire prier, Draco se leva et face au brun, il se déshabilla, rangeant soigneusement ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il avança félinement vers le lit. Harry le dévorait du regard, ses yeux se promenaient sur le corps fantomatique mais pourtant tellement réel de son amant. Draco sourit d'un air vainqueur avant de grimper sur le lit.

Il attrapa les chevilles du brun et lui écarta doucement les jambes pour venir s'agenouiller entre elles. Ses yeux clairs et brillants ne quittaient pas des yeux le sexe du brun qui se gonflait peu à peu de plaisir.

_-_Draco geint le brun, si tu continue comme ça je vais venir de suite ça serait un peu embêtant.

Toujours en souriant, les yeux du blond remontèrent vers le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci arborait une jolie couleur carmin, mais portait sans pudeur un regard lubrique sur son compagnon.

_-_Je dois dire que j'apprécie l'idée que tu te répandes juste à ma vue. Mais avant, je veux un peu profiter de toi.

**Et puisque les hommes dans leurs rêves**

**Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Le blond tendit la main vers le membre tendu, mais le délaissa, à la place ses doigts vinrent s'enfouir dans la toison brune. Harry gémit et son pouls s'accéléra quand Draco se mit à masser franchement son désir. C'était une caresse délicieusement douloureuse pour le brun. Le blond se pencha sur le corps abandonné pour déposer des baisers qui laissaient une trace humide sur la peau bouillante du brun. Harry passait ses mains sur le dos blanc, avant de les descendre jusqu'aux fesses fuselés, qu'il se mit à pétrir violemment.

Draco arrêta comprenant que le Gryffondor ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quoi que cela ne l'aurait pas déranger de jouer encore un peu, mais lui aussi était dans le même état, peut être même pire, étant donné qu'Harry s'était déjà libéré une fois. La vie est vraiment injuste pensa t il ironiquement !

Harry grogna la perte de contact quand le blond retira sa main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le préfet l'embrassa possessivement. Leurs langues se mêlaient alors que la main de Draco descendait le long du corps doré. Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque chose contre ses lèvres, mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Puis, il sentit un doigt frais s'insinuait entre ses cuisses pour frotter contre son entrée étroite. Le blond lubrifia comme il faut l'anneau de chair avant de s'y introduire. Les muscles du brun se resserrèrent sous la douce intrusion. Le blond lança un regard qu'il espérait rassurant à Harry, celui-ci hocha la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Il s'enfonça le plus qu'il put dans le lit pour se détendre.

Draco l'embrassa fougueusement tout en mouvant son doigt tout doucement. Il lécha la mâchoire carrée du brun, puis remonta vers son oreille, où il s'empressa de mordiller le lobe. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se mit à mouvoir ses hanches vers la main qui le taquinait. Alors le blond en profita pour introduire un second doigt, tout en donnant des coups de dents un peu plus prononcés pour faire oublier à Harry l'incommodité que cela représentait.

Pour Harry la sensation était étrange, un peu douloureuse mais loin d'être désagréable. Draco faisait lentement bouger ses doigts en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux ou circulaires. Harry sourit, le blond essayait aussi de le distraire par des baisers, des mordillements et il lui en était reconnaissant. Un troisième doigt se glissa, faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise au brun. Il siffla de douleur, Draco fit jouer sa main libre sur le torse couleur de miel puis s'attarda sur un mamelon, pendant que son autre main essayer d'élargir au maximum l'entrée étroite de son amour.

Bien que la douleur fût bel et bien présente le corps du brun s'habituait peu à peu des doigts blancs en lui. Quand il fut secoué par un frisson de plaisir inattendu Harry hurla en ferma les yeux voulant à tout prix retenir cette sensation puissance dix de bien être. L'index de Draco venait de trouver le point sensible du brun, en souriant vicieusement il l'effleura à nouveau plusieurs fois en essayant divers angles. Harry s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules pâles ne pensant pas pouvoir survivre à un tel traitement. Après un long moment le blond retira sa main sous un grognement enroué du brun.

_-_Harry me fais tu confiance ?

_-_Je te fais confiance oui haleta le brun ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'une telle question.

_-_Alors retourne toi s'il te plait.

Harry se redressa prit le visage de son aimé à deux mains, déposa un simple baiser sur son front. Il prit une grande inspiration et sans rien dire il se retourna son dos faisant face au torse du blond. Il était à genoux, avant de se baisser il murmura :

_-_J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'aurais aimé te voir.

_-_Tu me verra mon amour, fais moi confiance je t'en supplie. Moi aussi je veux voir tes yeux quand tu jouiras.

**Et puisque les hommes qui sommeillent**

**Sont tous un peu frêle, un peu tous pareil**

**Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit**

Draco caressa le dos offert du brun, il se pencha vers lui collant son bassin aux fesses rebondies. Puis il embrassa la nuque gracile en ébouriffant du bout des doigts les petits cheveux bruns. Lentement, il suréleva le fessier du brun et le fit écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il s'insinua entre elles.

Harry sentit alors le membre dur et chaud pénétrer en lui, provoquant une douleur lancinante et déchirante, un peu comme une brûlure à vif. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent sous l'intrusion. De fines larmes transparentes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Draco, passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Une main alla se perdre sur le bas ventre du brun pour se saisir de son pénis que la douleur faisait se dégonflait. Il entreprit de le masturber avec amour, faisant fit se son propre désir, il se tiendrait immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui fasse signe. Il lui embrassa le cou lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Petit à petit Harry s'habitua à cette imposante présence en lui et le traitement de Draco y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Pour faire comprendre au blond, qu'il était prêt, il ondula généreusement des hanches. Tout en léchant les épaules couvertes de sueur, Draco sortit presque totalement pour réentrer totalement en Harry, il refit la manœuvre deux fois. Le corps du brun se soulevant pour retomber durement sur le matelas.

Harry était trop bouleversé par les nouvelles sensations qui le submergeaient pour se plaindre du traitement un peu brutal que lui infligeait le blond. Et puis de toute façon il avait confiance, Draco ne lui ferait pas de mal, plus maintenant.

**Vienne la nuit des temps**

**Vienne le temps des nuits**

**Vienne enfin le camp**

**Des hommes endormis**

Le blond se coucha complètement sur le brun pour accompagner le mouvement de son bassin. Mais quand il se redressa, il fit de même avec Harry dont il avait emprisonné la taille dans ses bras. Il lui donna une petite claque affectueuse sue les fesses.

_-_Hey s'écria outré le brun

_-_Prêt questionna le blond en guise réponse

Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il se retira du corps doré, le fit tourner sur lui-même jusqu'a ce qu'il lui fasse face. Harry poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa à Draco. Celui-ci loin de répondre au regard interrogateur et au front plissé du brun lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux qui fit perdre toutes ces questions au brun.

Il rallongea le brun et se repositionna entre ses cuisses, il entra avec lenteur dans son intimité et il imprima sensuellement des coups de reins amples et doux. A chaque va et vient les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient. Il aurait été impossible de dire à qui appartenait tel ou tel cri.

Harry saisit les draps pour les tirer vers lui et les serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait, il criait le prénom du blond sans discontinuer. Draco se saoulait de la voix de son compagnon, il le sentait perdre pied et il n'allait pas tarder à l'accompagner. Alors il imprima à ses hanches des mouvements plus profonds touchant la prostate du brun à chaque fois. Des mouvements plus forts, plus rapides.

Tous les deux atteignaient un degré supérieur du plaisir, leur corps partait dans un tourbillon de sensations, ils se mouvaient de plus en plus vite leurs corps glissant l'un sur l'autre luisant de sueur.

**Vienne la nuit devant**

**Vienne devant la nuit**

**Vienne enfin le temps**

**Des hommes endormis**

En deux coups de bassin plus puissant que les autres, Draco se laissa submerger par un orgasme en criant son amour au petit brun qu'il possédait étroitement. Il s'arrêta de bouger anéanti par le plaisir. Un voile blanc passa devant les yeux verts d'Harry et lui aussi se laissa aspirer par la jouissance serrant intimement son amant contre lui.

Il leur fallut quelque minutes pour calmer les tremblements qui les secouaient, toujours haletant Draco réussit péniblement à se pousser sur le côté car il ne pouvait plus se soutenir et ne souhaitait pas étouffer Harry. Il s'allongea sur le dos épuisé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le regard appuyé d'Harry sur lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda t il tendrement au brun

Celui-ci se tordit les doigts de la main droite et se mordit la lèvre visiblement indécis à poser la question qui lui taraudait les lèvres. Il fixait avidement les bras puissant de l'attrapeur. Draco leva les yeux au plafond et soupira comme une tragédienne comprenant ce que voulait son compagnon. Alors il tendit les bras.

_-_Aller, viens là.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita pour se réfugier au creux des bras de son amant qui les referma amoureusement autour du corps encore tremblant d'Harry.

_-_C'était wouah commenta le brun

_-_Je te le fais pas dire approuva le blond en déposant un baiser doux sur le cheveux humides du brun.

_-_Draco rouspéta Harry en lui donnant une petite claque affectueuse sur le crâne avant que ses doigts ne se remettent à tracer des cercles invisibles sur l'abdomen lunaire. Nous commençons une nouvelle vie ….

Epuissés, ils laissèrent le sommeil les envahir et protéger leur amour, en sécurité l'un contre l'autre. Mais pour combien de temps encore.

**Vienne enfin le temps des hommes**

**Des hommes endormis**

21


	2. le bonheur à court terme

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM (oui, oui une deuxième, mais où vais-je m'arrêter ?)

**Warning:** Romance. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de l'auteure** : Vous m'avez demandé une suite la voilà ! Elle est pleine de rebondissement en tous genres (du moins je l'espère ! lol !). Beaucoup m'ont demandé la mise à mort de Voldy j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Autrement c'est un triple song fic avec tout d'abord « Il bat » chanson extraite de son deuxième album. Et enfin « La bienvenue » (pour l'occasion transformé en le bienvenu) et les hommes endormis qui sont extraites de son album3. Oh suis-je étourdie ce sont des chansons de Calogéro !

**Message super important **

**C'est la première fois que je fais une fic sur demande alors si vous pouviez me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez comme suite ce serait sympa. Merci à vous. Gros bisous. Vanilly**

* * *

**Chap 2 : le bonheur à court terme**

****

* * *

****

_-_Ron ! Bien sûr que c'est une chemise de Draco s'énerva Hermione sur le rouquin à la mine dubitative.

Alors la jeune femme se saisit de la douce étoffe qui gisait à ses pieds et la secoua sous le nez de Ron.

_-_Tu as déjà vu Dudley porter de la soie sorcière qui coûte la peau des fesses.

_-_Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas une chemise d'Harry ! Lui répondit Ron visiblement de mauvaise foi.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à regarder la carrure expliqua la brunette défroissant le tissu.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors continuèrent à se chamailler, inconscients des deux jeunes hommes encore endormis.

Draco bougea insensiblement dans le lit, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort. Il soupira, Pansy et Blaise avaient encore dû s'introduire dans sa chambre et se disputaient… encore !

Alors qu'il allait leur faire gentiment comprendre que pour leur bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se taisent, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux collés par le sommeil, et à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur une tignasse brune corbeau qui exaltait des senteurs d'épices exotiques.

Il emplit ses narines de cette odeur, et aussitôt la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Harry était là, blottit dans ses bras, sa tête reposait dans son cou blanc.

Un cri aigu d'Hermione l'amena à relever la tête vers le couple rouge et or. Il sourit à la vue de la petite brunette qui avait saisi le rouquin par l'oreille en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle amena le jeune roux devant le lit.

_-_Et ce magnifique jeune homme blond à la peau lunaire qu'Harry prend pour son oreiller c'est qui d'après toi !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la vue de ses « camarades » se disputant pour savoir si oui ou non c'était lui dans le lit du brun. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu l'idée de s'approcher et d'oser regarder réellement.

En entendant ce rire gracieux et léger, les deux gryffondors se figèrent et enfin tournèrent la tête vers le lit à baldaquin.

_-_Draco, … bonjour le salua Hermione en inclinant un peu sa tête, un sourire éclatant étirant son visage.

-Granger, bonjour à toi aussi lui répondit il un petit sourire sincère aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers le rouquin. Weasley ! Ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Ses oreilles et son visage prenant une fâcheuse teinte rouge.

_-_Ha ha ! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Qui avait raison ? Hein qui ?

Le grand roux secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond avant de lâcher faiblement :

_-_Oui, Mione tu avais raison …. Comme d'habitude.

Harry qui avait sursauté au cri de son amie, se réveilla. Il bailla longuement et s'étira comme un chat avec un gémissement de bonheur, le tout en s'allongeant encore plus sur le blond. Draco raffermit sa prise sur le corps du brun.

_-_C'était pour ça le merci alors ? Demanda brusquement le rouquin en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire contrit, et quand le rouquin leva un sourcil interrogateur, Harry eut un merveilleux sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie, il éclata de rire, ses joues devenant carmines. Il cacha son visage dans le cou du blond.

-OK, OK dit Ron heureux de voir son ami comblé, mais un peu mal à l'aise face à la situation.

Alors qu'Harry se passait une main dans les cheveux sous le regard goguenard de son petit ami, les deux gryffondors recommencèrent à se disputer. Draco se remit à rire doucement en regardant les rouges et or, sa main traçant des arabesques sur le dos du brun. Harry frissonnait sous le traitement de ses mains douées et devait se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher de gémir et soupirer.

_-_Quoi, Ron ! Comment peux tu dire ça ?

-Ah Non ! Tu vas peut être me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?

_-_Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Hurla t elle à la figure du roux. Puis elle se tourna vers le lit, son visage se radoucit et elle dit d'un ton tendre : désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Harry repose toi tranquillement on se voit plus tard. Puis elle hurla au rouquin. Quand à toi espèce de sauvage …. Aaarrrrhhhh …… je ne veux plus te voir !

Et sur ces gentilles paroles, la jeune femme tourna les talons et partie la tête haute.

_-_Quoi, mais Hermione …. Attends moi. Je voulais pas te dire ça. Mione s'il te plait. Baraguina le jeune homme qui partit en trottinant à la suite de la brune.

Draco riait aux éclats serrant Harry fermement contre lui, déposant régulièrement de petits baisers sur le visage doré du brun. Dès que la porte de sa chambre se fut refermée, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, ses yeux se refermèrent pour mieux apprécier les caresses du blond. La voix de Draco le ramena sur terre :

_-_Ils sont tout le temps comme ça où c'est juste pour moi ? Une sorte de test à passer ?

A son tour Harry sourit puis il répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

_-_Hélas non, ce n'est pas en ton honneur, ils sont toujours comme ça, il faudra t'y faire !

Le brun éclata de rire devant la mine défaite de son serpentard attitré.

_-_Vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes complètement cinglés, pathétiques ….

Draco fut coupé en plein discours par deux douces lèvres qui taquinèrent les siennes sans relâche, suçant et mordillant avec avidité cette chair offerte. Le blond se laissa faire un moment, puis d'un solide coup de rein, prit le dessus.

_-_Et bien dites moi Monsieur Potter, vous êtes bien entreprenant ces derniers temps !

_-_P'êtes bien, Msieur Malfoy, mais c'est simplement avec vous !

_-_J'espère bien démon !

Il se mit à chatouiller le brun qui se tordait comme un asticot, faisant se frotter et glisser leurs corps nus l'un sur l'autre. Petit à petit les chatouilles devinrent caresses, les baisers se firent plus profonds, tantôt doux, tantôts passionnés. Draco pressa son bassin sur celui du brun. Harry poussa un feulement étouffé, il répondit à son tour frottant sa virilité contre celle du blond. Ce dernier ressentit une forte décharge électrique et se cramponna aux épaules dorées d'Harry.

Déposant une série de légers baisers humides, il se dirigea vers l'oreille du brun il en suça le lobe et laissa sa langue visiter l'intérieur avant de souffler vicieusement jusqu'à ce que le brun frisonne tellement qu'il rive son corps à celui du blond qui souriait perversement.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua, il tourna la tête pour chercher de l'oxygène. Le blond en profita pour atteindre le triangle de peau sensible derrière l'oreille. Il mordilla cette peau tendre jusqu'à percer l'épiderme, il aspira ensuite les micro gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient des pores.

Harry geint et se tortilla de plus belle sous le blond, ses mains solidement arrimées aux deux demi lunes que formait le fessier musclé du blond. Celui-ci ricana sadiquement faisant courir sa langue de la base de l'oreille vers la jugulaire battant à un rythme dingue.

Ses mains blanches massant habillement le torse viril, un petit pincement taquin sur un téton ambre, une légère griffure le long des côtes, la main descendait tranquillement vers le sud. Harry appréciait grandement ce traitement matinal et se laissait faire avec volupté, ses mains caressant comme une plume légère, la peau offerte du dos blond.

Ses doigts pianotaient en remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale du préfet pour atteindre sa nuque gracile et se perdre dans la chevelure lumière et la tirer doucement pour que ce dernier bascule sa tête en arrière offrant ainsi son cou pâle aux lèvres curmines affamées. Draco frissonnait sous cet assaut rondement mené par le brun, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller.

Après tout n'était il pas un serpent perfide. Il se remit donc en mode découverte, ses mains arrivant vers le nombril qu'il s'empressa de visiter faisant gigoter Harry en gloussant légèrement.

_-_Ah ah …. Aurais je trouvé ton point faible oh grand sauveur de l'humanité sorcière demanda t il moqueusement, sa tête penchée sur le côté observant le garçon brun sous lui.

Harry rosit un peu plus et ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue boudeuse qui fit fondre le blond. Ce dernier s'empressa de poser ses lèvres de façon possessive sur celles d'Harry les goûtant avec une envie sans cesse renouvelée.

Le brun accueillit avec joie la fougue de son amant, écartant ses lèvres pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Aussitôt une langue mutine s'invita dans cette antre douce et humide où elle rencontra sa consœur et elles firent longuement connaissance, se liant, se recherchant.

Le manque d'air fit qu'elles durent se séparer mais avant elles se promirent de se revoir… très bientôt. Au même moment, la main de Draco atteignit la ligne de poils bruns et là il les fit crisser sous ses ongles. Cette fois Harry ne put retenir un cri fugacement étranglé.

_-_Qu'est ce que ça sera quand j'atteindrais mon but demanda perversement Draco.

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux verts bronze où une lueur que le blond n'avait jamais vu était apparue. Cette lueur voulait clairement dire vengeance. Vengeance pour l'affront subi.

_-_Ca pourrait donner ça dit il en allongeant son bras entre leurs deux corps pour que ses longs doigts dorés puissent s'enrouler autour du sexe tendu du blond. Tout cela sous le regard horrifié de ce dernier qui siffla, retenant visiblement un long gémissement.

_-_Traître …

_-_Humm oui lui répondit le brun haletant mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu aimes ça.

En effet Draco ne pouvait pas nier, alors qu'il se sentait durcir plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible entre les doigts habilles de son amant. Il grommela un borborygme sans queue ni tête, perdant pied sous la divine caresse. Entre un soupir et un gémissement, il avait bien l'intention de dire au brun ce qu'il pensait de lui.

_-_Démon

Harry lui renvoya un petit sourire sarcastique très satisfait ce qui eut pour effet que le blond reprit un peu ses esprits. Un Malfoy garde toujours le contrôle de la situation. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Draco se redressa (à cause du coup bas d'Harry, il s'était un peu affalé), lui fit un sourire charmeur, sa main droite vint caresser tendrement la joue bouillante du brun.

Harry lui sourit et déposa un petit bisou sur la paume de cette main câline. C'est ce moment que choisit le blond pour empoigner brusquement le membre vibrant de son amant en un aller retour rapide.

Harry se figea, laissant pour quelques secondes l'activité qu'il menait avec vigueur. Son souffle s'était coupé, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, laissant le blond légèrement frustré bien que très heureux de lui faire autant d'effet.

Pour redonner vie à son amour, il entreprit de lui dévorer le cou, et les épaules de baisers humides tout en donnant un rythme vaporeux à sa main. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts par un :

_-_humm oh Draco …. Oui !

_-_Alors qui est le meilleur demanda le blond sûr de lui et de la réponse qu'allait donner le brun. Un peu trop sûr peut être.

_-_Moi ! S'exclama, le brun d'un air outré que son compagnon ait pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ses yeux brillaient de malice démentant ses propos.

_-_Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ? Maugréa Draco dans sa barbe invisible pour le grand amusement du brun qui lui répondit lubriquement :

_-_Dans ça !

Sa main se refermant comme un étroit carcan autour du membre pâle qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Le blond ferma les yeux instantanément, son corps s'embrasait de la lave en fusion coulant le long de ses veines. Leurs mains prirent le même rythme s'accordant exactement comme les battements de leurs cœurs enflammés.

Dans un ultime mouvement de poignet, leur corps finirent de se donner le bonjour, se livrant dans la main de l'autre. Leurs prénoms qu'ils avaient hurlés, furent perdus dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs langues ayant repris leur conversation.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent haletant, le visage légèrement rougi mais complètement heureux et en symbiose. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques instants, Draco la tête sur le torse du brun reprenait lentement son souffle.

Cependant il se posait des questions, depuis qu'Harry l'avait surpris tout avait été très vite, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Harry l'aimait il ? Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ? Bien sûr il savait que les deux acolytes de son amour avaient plutôt bien pris la chose comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant de leur relation.

Harry, qui avait senti la tension de son compagnon, se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder le visage du blond à la recherche d'un indice qui lui laisserait savoir ce qui le préoccupait.

_-_HEY. Draco qu'y a-t-il appela Harry.

_-_Humm

_-_Tu es dans les nuages constata le brun.

_-_Oh ! Non, je réfléchissais simplement à ce qui nous arrive.

_-_Et ?

_-_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_-_Draco est ce que tu regrettes ? demanda le survivant ne pouvant dissimuler la lueur de tristesse mêlée d'espoir qui traversa ses grandes prunelles vertes.

Le blond la perçue facilement, Harry n'avait jamais su camoufler ses émotions. Il lui attrapa les mains dans une étreinte rassurante, puis plongea ses yeux gris tempête dans ceux du brun et dit d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :

_-_Harry, je t'aime! Comment pourrais je regretter ce qui se passe entre nous. Puis il baissa la tête peu sûr de comment faire passer ses pensées. Mais toi, ne vas-tu pas regretter sous peu ? Lui demanda t il les larmes aux yeux.

Harry dégagea une de ses mains de celles du blond pour soulever délicatement le visage du préfet. Il avança son visage et doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les paupières humides, avant de lécher sensuellement par de petits coups de langue les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues brûlantes.

Draco se laissa aller, profitant de ce moment de bien être, mais son cœur était serré, Harry n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

_-_Tu n'as pas compris n'est ce pas ? Questionna le brun.

Draco leva un regard interrogateur vers son amant. Harry ne put résister au regard troublé du blond. Ce regard d'habitude de glace laissait voir pour la première fois ses émotions. Le brun pouvait y discerner des nuances de bleu pâle, qui rendait Draco vulnérable. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner.

Mais le blond voulait des réponses, il se dégagea un brin brusquement des bras d'Harry, le fixant méchamment. Et quand il vit ce dernier rougir, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête se rappelant des événements de la nuit dernière. (_Je voulais un sourire rayonnant et j'ai droit à un regard Malfoyen typique. C'est pas grave dit Harry en lui prenant la main. Ca aussi, ça me fait de l'effet ajouta il sur le ton de la confidence_.)

_-_Harry dit il en soupirant.

_-_Nounours, je crierais dans tout Poudlard que je suis tien s'enflamma il en se perdant dans les yeux de son aimé.

_-_Je suis également tien lui répondit le blond en s'emparant de ses lèvres tendres.

_-_Alors tu n'as pas honte de moi murmura le brun en baissant la tête.

Un rire chaud lui fit lever les yeux. Draco Malfoy riche héritier, prince des glaces se fendait la poire, tout nu, assis sur son lit. Harry se surprit à pouvoir aimer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà cet adonis blond.

Celui-ci se rendant compte de l'état rêveur du brun en profita pour le soulever par surprise et l'amena dans la salle d'eau.

……..

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'école quand pour le déjeuner, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy arrivèrent bras dessus, bras dessous. Le jeune couple n'était pas dupe et comme le leur fit remarquer Hermione, Voldemort devait être au courant. Harry tremblait à cette constatation. Pour le seigneur des ténèbres, Draco était un traître à sa cause. Il chercherait donc à se venger. Ron, pour sa part, les rassura en leur disant qu'à partir du moment où ils restaient à Poudlard ils étaient en sécurité.

Hélas comme il avait tort ! Et ils l'apprirent à leur dépend quelques jours plus tard.

……..

Alors que tous les élèves prenaient gentiment leur petit déjeuner le courrier arriva. Comme à l'accoutumée, une nuée d'hiboux en tout genre faisaient leur arrivée à tire d'aile. Le couple star ne leva pas la tête de leur assiette n'attendant pas de courrier.

Pourtant un magnifique aigle royal perle moucheté de noir se posa devant le blond. Comme celui-ci ne se décidait pas assez vite pour s'occuper de lui, il lui pinça violemment le doigt.

_-_Ahou ! Mais ça va pas espèce de sale volatile. Recommence ça et je te bouffe ! S'exclama le préfet en détachant la fine boite richement ourlée.

_-_Draco, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement le brun.

_-_Je sais pas répondit il les sourcils froncés, ses doigts parcourant le couvercle de bois. Il n'y a pas de mot.

_-_Ben ouvre, lui conseilla Ron avant de mordre généreusement dans une cuisse de poulet au paprika (semaine du goût à l'indienne).

_-_Ron ! S'écria Hermione en laissant son coude s'enfoncer dans les côtes de son ami.

C'est donc en riant toute prudence envolée que Draco souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur reposant sur un écrin de soie se trouvait un petit poignard très ouvragé. La lame assez large possédait plusieurs ramifications tranchantes qui se rejoignaient en son extrémité.

Comme hypnotisé par la lame, le blond tendit la main.

_-_Attention le prévint le brun.

Mais il était trop tard, Draco retira vivement sa main avec un petit cri de douleur. Il la porta à sa bouche pour suçoter son doigt blessé.

Alors qu'Harry allait voler au secours de celui qu'il considérait comme son prince charmant, celui-ci se figea. Il eut un violent haut le cœur. Il tourna sa tête vers le brun, mais il fit un saut en arrière, de ce fait il tomba du banc.

Toutes les maisons confondues se mirent à rirent, les serpentards eux regardaient attentivement la scène. Harry s'était précipité pour aider Draco à se relever. Draco n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

Le brun était maintenant agenouillé prêt du blond qui eut encore un mouvement de recul, avant de tendre la main vers le visage du brun. Mais il arrêta sa main à mi trajet, une expression de pure horreur et de peur peinte sur son visage. Ses yeux braqués sur sa main, il la vit devenir griffue et acérée.

_-_Va t en vite hurla t il à Harry qui le fixait complètement désemparé.

Voyant que le brun n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Draco prit sur lui et se leva pour partir en courant tant que son corps lui appartenait encore un peu.

La grande salle s'était tue, personne n'osait prononcer un mot.

Le professeur Snape se mit à courir après son élève, mais Draco ne ralentit pas sa course bien au contraire. Il passa la porte de chêne, traversa le parc et entra dans la forêt interdite semant facilement son mentor.

Harry lui n'avait bougé d'un cheveu, fixant de ses yeux écarquillés l'endroit où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait cette main. Il l'avait reconnue. Il y a à peine quelques années, elle s'était tenue là, devant lui encerclant la baguette jumelle de la sienne. Cette main honnie, grisâtre décharnée, un peu recourbée aux doigts fourchus et griffus. Il avait participé à sa réincarnation, son sang lui avait redonné vie.

_-_C'est pas possible murmura t il effondré.

Dumbledore s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais il se dégagea brusquement avant de s'écrier d'une voix cassée :

_-_Non ! Il avait pas le droit ! Pas ça ! Non !

Des larmes de colère pointaient au coin de ses yeux d'un point rageur il frotta ses paupières. Ron était à ses côtés, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry se jeta dans les bras du roux et ne reteint plus ses larmes et ses cris.

_-_Non … Pas Draco ! Non bégaya t il en frappant de ses points nerveux.

C'est ce moment que choisit la voix morbide du Seigneur des ténèbres pour s'exprimer :

_-_Oui c'est ça, pleure mon petit Potter, mon gentil Potter. Ta souffrance nourrit ma puissance….

La fin du monologue fut engloutie par un rire démoniaque. Dumbledore s'était approché de la boite, à l'aide d'un sortilège, il la fit léviter pour la voir de plus prêt. Il n'en eut pourtant pas le temps. Le brun l'intercepta, arracha le poignard de son linceul et avec une agressivité encore jamais vu chez lui, il envoya la boite s'écraser avec violence sur le mur. Sous le choc de l'impact le coffret explosa, projetant des échardes dans tous les sens.

Un morceau un peu plus gros que les autres, atterrit aux pieds du survivant. Celui ci le piétina avec hargne, une lueur folle, presque meurtrière dans le regard.

_-_Tiens prend ça … sale lézard albinos … Tu vas crever charogne, je te le promets !

La plupart des élèves présents, étaient sidérés par les propos virulents de leur héros. Le silence était pesant, sur ordre du directeur, les professeurs firent évacuer la grande salle et consignèrent les étudiants dans leurs salles communes. Ce fut dans un léger brouhaha qu'ils quittèrent les lieux, l'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, et le professeur Dumbledore. Dans l'esprit des deux Gryffondors et du directeur la compréhension faisait son chemin.

_-_Si je comprends bien, en se coupant le doigt, Draco a libéré Voldemort ? S'étonna Ron.

_-_On dirait bien. Répondit Hermione en fixant Harry.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de prendre la parole :

_-_Quoi qu'il arrive dit il résolument je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Draco.

_-_Ce qui me laisse perplexe dit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme, c'est le caractère unique de cette situation.

Hermione se demandait par combien de chemins de traverse ils devraient passer avant que le directeur ne se décide à leur livrer sa conclusion. Elle-même avait déjà tiré la sienne : Harry, Ron et elle-même préféreraient enfermer Draco jusqu'à la fin de ses jours plutôt que de lui faire du mal.

_-_Si Voldemort a pu s'échapper du poignard, nous devrions pourvoir l'extraire aussi de Draco murmura pensivement la brunette.

_-_Excellente idée approuva vivement harry. Comment on fait ?

_-_Premièrement si tu le veux bien je voudrais inspecter la dague.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit l'arme qu'il tenait bien serrée dans son poing. Le vieil homme la prit délicatement.

_-_Moi je vais faire des recherches déclara Hermione en partant vers la bibliothèque.

_-_OK lui répondit Harry. Ron et moi, on part à sa recherche.

Et sur ce, il entraîna le rouquin vers la sortie. Ils écumèrent d'abord le parc, puis le lac. Harry commençait à lâcher prise, son comportement oscillait entre crise de larmes et crise de colère. Il fallut à Ron tout son sang froid pour épauler son ami. Vers treize heures, ils atteignirent la forêt interdite. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment silencieux fixant le bois qui leur semblait plus sombre et silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. D'habitude une série de bruits étranges émanaient des arbres entrelacés alors que là, régnait un silence inquiétant.

…….

Draco, lui courait, ses pieds s'emmêlaient dans les racines noueuses, son visage, son torse et ses bras étaient fouettés par les branches. Il avait mal, ses poumons étaient en feu, il était couvert de meurtrissures et de poussière, ses jambes étaient flageolantes et il se sentait faible.

Pour l'instant outre la douleur, la peur le submergeait accompagnée par une formidable montée d'adrénaline. Tandis que le vent faisait claquer ses cheveux derrière lui, il traversait comme une flèche la forêt, sautant les obstacles dans une atmosphère de terreur et de mystère.

…….

Toujours à l'orée du bois, les deux Gryffondors hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, Harry ordonna à Ron de retourner au château pour voir où en étaient les autres et parallèlement de les informer de l'avancée de leur recherche. Le rouquin n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de laisser Harry s'aventurer seul dans cette maudite forêt, mais il finit par se résigner, n'ayant pas réellement le choix. Alors après une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule du brun, il se précipita vers le château.

Après une longue inspiration, Harry s'élança à l'assaut des arbres avec un très mauvais pressentiment au fond de ses entrailles. Il brandit sa baguette devant lui :

_-_Lumos.

Puis il avança péniblement se guidant à l'instinct. Les rayons jaunâtres de sa baguette balayaient son parcours faisant paraître menaçantes les ombres qui l'entouraient. Au loin Harry distingua une sorte de clairière, il s'y dirigea tous ses sens en alerte.

Soudain il crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Il pressa le pas et se rapprocha, plus que quelques arbres. Les sanglots semblaient bien venir de la clairière. Ca ne pouvait être que Draco, les centaures où autres créatures magiques ne pleurent pas, du moins Harry l'espérait.

Au centre de cette jachère naturelle, assis sur ses genoux, Draco observait sa baguette qu'il avait posée devant lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, le blond venait de se saisir de sa baguette et la pontait vers son propre cœur.

_-_Draco, non ! Cria Harry en se précipitant.

* * *

**Paroles d'auteure (quoi encore !)**

Qui est méchante ? Sadique vous dites ? Pourquoi pas après tout …..

Mais qu'arrive t il à Draco ? Harry va-t-il le sauver ? Ron servira t il à quelque chose dans cette histoire ? Que va trouver Hermione dans ses livres ? Mais que vient faire Pompom ici ?

Que de questions essentielles mes cher amis ……

Qui veut la suite ?

* * *

**RAR :**

**Onarluca** : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Alors j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant. Bisous.

**Petite Plume** : C'est dingue j'ai la chance d'avoir beaucoup de compliments pour cette histoire, mais je vais pas t'apprendre grand-chose en te disant que ta review me fait plaisir (énormément). Peut être parce que tu me suis depuis le début et que tu me pousses à continuer. En tout cas merci d'avoir le courage de passer derrière moi. Enorme bisous.

**Cltho **: Je suis heureuse que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée au drama ! Cette chanson est aussi une de mes préférées, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'adapter à ce couple. Pour le lémon, je suis contente qu'il plaise car pour être honnête c'est toujours le passage le plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Oui, tu as deviné juste ! En effet j'écoutais bien Marc quand j'écrivais. Quelques vers de la chanson se sont glissés dans le texte ! Merci. Bisous.

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Merci de tous ces compliment, j'espère que la suite de plaira autant. Bisous.

**BadAngel666 **: Salut la belle ! Alors avoir des compliments de ta part m'a fait très plaisir. L'évolution du personnage de Draco continu entre son éducation et lui, il va devoir faire des choix. En tout cas voilà la suite ! Bisous.

**Genevieve Black** : C'était un vrai plaisir de lire ta review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Je me lance dans une suite, d'un genre un peu différent. J'espère avoir garder une bonne qualité d'écriture. Merci. Gros bisous.

**Marion-moune** : Merci beaucoup pour tes petits mots d'encouragement. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Loryah **: Oh mon dieu quand j'ai vu ton pseudo j'ai sauté sur place. Merci beaucoup ! Oui je suis désolée pour le côté drama je voulais juste dire qu'ils allaient passer par des moments difficiles ! Bisous en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur.

**Lila Flow** : Merci pour ton soutien. Oui, j'ai essayé de travailler spécifiquement sur Draco est de faire ressortir la complexité de son caractère, à la fois un peu brusque et hautain, mais aussi le côté fragile. Bisous.

**Lenyka **: Merci, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce que j'écris en général. Bon, j'ai décidé de transformer cet OS en mini fic, j'espère que tu prendras le temps de la lire. Bisous.

**Eiliss **: je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur une autre de mes fics. Merci te tes encouragements. Bisous.

**Vert Emeraude** : Ta review m'a particulièrement touché, peut être parce que j'adore moi-même ce que tu écris ou co écris. En tous cas merci beaucoup. Bisous en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur !

**Sahada **: Merci pour tous ces compliments! Oui voilà la suite. N'hésites pas à ma dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous.

**Ange de un cisme** : Petite confidence, c'est ta review qui m'a décidé à faire une suite. Bon du coup j'ai la pression les chapitres qui vont arriver seront-ils à la hauteur ? Alors merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : Merci merci beaucoup ! J'étais ravie de voir une review de toi. Alors je me suis lancée dans une suite. Je demande ton indulgence. Je t'embrasse très fort également.

**Griselle** : Je suis heureuse de garder ta fidélité de lectrice (c'est bizarre comme expression je te l'accorde). Alors je me suis lancée dans une suite avec plus d'aventure. Je crois que tu risques d'aimer (sans vouloir m'avancer bien sur). J'ai aussi une information à te communiquer : je vais faire grève d'écriture si si. Je veux un nouveau chapitre moi. Sniff sniff. En tout cas je t'embrasse à bientôt.

**Kalie **:Tu vas me faire rougir, je ne suis pas sure de mériter tous ces compliments, mais en tout cas merci ! Bisous.

**Serpentis-draco** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Lily** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera aussi wouah !

**La grande courgette** : Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu es « indisponible » en ce moment. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Bisous.

**Shiny-miss **: Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussie à faire paraître les sentiments des deux protagonistes. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Ansuku** : Oui en effet vous êtes trois à avoir deviner ! Merci pour ton message d'encouragement. Bisous.

**LolieShing **: Wouah que de compliment merci. Voila la suite. Bisous.

**Pouetpouet :** Quel surnom rigolot ! En tout cas j'adore vraiment l'analyse que tu as fait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Merci vraiment. Bisous.

* * *


	3. Face à face

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM

**Warning:** Romance. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de moi** : Chanson il bat de Calogero deuxième album……

* * *

**Chap 3 : face à face**

****

* * *

****

_Soudain il crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Il pressa le pas et se rapprocha, plus que quelques arbres. Les sanglots semblaient bien venir de la clairière. Ca ne pouvait être que Draco, les centaures où autres créatures magiques ne pleurent pas, du moins Harry l'espérait._

_Au centre de cette jachère naturelle, assis sur ses genoux, Draco observait sa baguette qu'il avait posée devant lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, le blond venait de se saisir de sa baguette et la pontait vers son propre cœur._

_-Draco, non ! Cria Harry en se précipitant._

Au cri le préfet leva la tête. D'un mouvement vif, il pivota et dirigea l'item magique vers le brun.

_-_Ce n'est que toi soupira t il.

Il s'essuya le visage et dévisagea avec une hostilité ouverte celui qui était censé être l'amour de sa vie.

**Il en a vu**

**Tomber des hommes au sud au nord**

**Il en verra de toutes les couleurs encore**

_-_Comment ça ce n'est que moi ? Répéta le brun étonné.

_-_Je pensais que vous seriez plusieurs, c'est un peu décevant je dois dire !

_-_Qui attends tu ? S'enquit Harry glissant sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape pour saisir sa baguette. Ton tailleur personnel ? Pansy ?

Draco fit la moue. Puis il eut un sourire cruel.

_-_Par le passé ton humour puéril m'amusait … je suis simplement déçu que personne n'assiste à ta mort !

_-_Draco …. , il t'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Laisse moi te conduire à Dumbledore pour qu'il te soigne.

Le blond leva le menton avant de répondre.

_-_Je ne suis pas malade et que veux tu que ce vieux sénile fasse. De toute façon il est déjà trop tard, je ne suis presque plus Draco.

Un instant, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il tendit ses deux mains vers Harry.

_-_Arrête le gémit il. Je t'en prie arrête moi, tue moi !

Tout à coup la lumière s'évanouie et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur la clairière. Harry s'élança vers Draco et lui arracha sa baguette pour la lancer un peu plus loin.

_-_A quoi cela t'a servi ? Demanda le blond d'une voix grave. Ce n'est pas tant cette baguette que tu devrais redouter.

_-_Ah dit Harry observant le visage si parfait, mais qui avait cependant les traits tirés. Que devrais je redouter ?

_-_Moi ! répondit le blond. Lentement il releva le visage.

**Il est le même**

**Que l'on soit d'ici où d'ailleurs**

**Il est le cœur de nos problèmes**

Harry cligna des yeux, il vit un autre visage se substituer à celui de son amant. Un visage spectral verdâtre aux yeux écarlates : Voldemort !

Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche et pourtant un éclat de rire sonore se répercuta dans les bois. Les bras en croix Draco s'éleva dans les airs. Des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et vinrent se planter dans le sol autour d'Harry mettant le feu aux herbes sèches qui commencèrent à crépiter. Puis il atterrit à moins de deux mètres du brun et d'un simple accio il récupéra sa baguette qu'il dirigea de nouveau sur Harry.

_-_Crucio …

Harry esquiva et riposta

_-_Cuissant ….

Mais il frémit en entendant Voldemort pousser un cri de douleur avec la voix de Draco.

_-_Un dilemme intéressant n'est ce pas ? Ricana le sorcier, ses traits se superposant à ceux de Draco. Tu dois me vaincre, mais tu ne veux pas le tuer. Tu es un faible….

_-_Vraiment ! Dentesaugmento !

_-_Tu te soucis trop de lui railla le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors que pour moi il est un sacrifice intéressant.

**Mais tant qu'il bat**

**Comme le sang dans nos veines**

**S'il bat le combat vaut la peine**

_-_C'est la fin annonça Voldemort avançant vers lui d'un pas mesuré, comme s'il savourait sa victoire par avance. Tu vas être mien.

_-_Désolé riposta Harry, mais j'appartiens déjà à Draco et tu vas me le rendre avant que je me fâche !

_-_Doloris s'écria Voldemort prenant le jeune homme par surprise.

Il réussit à désintégrer le sortilège, mais sa chemise s'était déchirée et laissait voir des marques sanglantes sur ses biceps. Harry prit une longue inspiration. A moins qu'il ne se résolve à tuer Draco, il allait mourir. Puis silencieusement, il fit ses excuses les plus sincères à ses amis et au monde sorcier. Oui, il était un lâche mais il aimait le blond.

_-_J'ai forcé des nations à s'agenouiller devant moi ricana t il. Les gens tremblent de peur à l'annonce de mon nom. Tu en feras autant en me suppliant de t'épargner ou te t'achever.

Voldemort tourna autour d'Harry, cherchant une ouverture. Le jeune homme l'imita. Le brun avait du mal à regarder le visage de son aimé, ses traits immobiles et ses prunelles vides. Aussi se concentra t il sur le masque vert qui s'accrochait à ce visage d'ange. Mais que faisait donc les renforts.

**S'il s'aime qu'il se prive tant**

**Qu'il bat c'est pourtant que l'on s'aime**

Tout à ses pensées Harry ne perçut que trop tard le mouvement de baguette de son ennemi.

_-_Crucio ….

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il sentit la douleur d'un muscle que l'on déchire dans son épaule. Il repoussa de son visage une mèche de cheveux couverte de bave sanglante. Le jeune homme était dans un sale état et il le savait tandis que Voldemort lui sautait dessus toutes griffes dehors ayant abandonné temporairement sa baguette.

Le brun attrapa à deux mains la première grosse pierre qu'il put pour se parer. Voldemort vint s'écrasé dessus. L'impact déchira davantage les muscles d'Harry, mais le jeune homme oublia la douleur en voyant un flot de sang et en entendant craquer le crâne de Draco. Le blond s'affaissa au sol.

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Le souffle coupé, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_-_Oh, Merlin Draco ! Chuchota t il d'une voix rauque. Pardon pardon. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et tendit un bras vers son amant.

Une main griffue jaillit vers lui, le saisit par les cheveux et pressa son visage contre le sol. Harry se tortilla sous la prise ferme. Il essayait de convaincre son corps épuisé de se battre encore au moins jusqu'a l'arrivée des autres.

**S'il est si lâche, quand tu l'attaches**

**Mon amour, il sera lourd**

**Si tu me lâches**

Avant que Voldemort n'ait pu abaisser sa main sur le corps d'Harry une ombre s'interposa entre eux. Mais les griffes sifflèrent dans l'air et déchirèrent la chair de quelqu'un. De surprise le mage noir se recula, la personne qui s'était interposée en profita pour se relever entraînant avec elle le brun.

_-_Je t'interdis de le toucher dit une voix de basse qu'Harry reconnaissait bien. Il était soulagé de l'entendre. Mais son soulagement fondit comme neige au soleil. Ron allait se faire découper en rondelles.

A eux deux Harry et Ron étaient parvenus à tenir Voldemort à distance. Mais ils commençaient à fatiguer de plus en plus alors que pour le lord noir, c'était apparemment le contraire, pire il avait l'air de s'amuser. Aucun des jeunes hommes ne voulaient faire de mal à Draco.

Pourtant au fil du combat, il devenait de plus en plus évident pour le rouquin qu'il faudrait tôt où tard se résoudre à tuer le blond sinon se serait la fin pour tout le monde. En plus Draco était en piteux état. Ron savait qu'Harry ne supporterait pas de voir son petit ami souffrir même si ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait son corps pour le moment. Une fraction de seconde suffit au Gryffondor roux pour se résigner, il était prêt à faire le nécessaire y compris détruire Draco, qu'il commençait à bien aimer, pour qu'Harry en sorte vivant.

_-_Harry nous n'avons plus le choix, je suis désolé mon frère.

Une vague de pitié le submergea, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir soulager Harry de sa mission. Mais le brun était le survivant et il ne pouvait se dérober à la prophétie. L'air très jeune et très effrayé Harry leva les yeux pour mettre au défi le roux de le contredire, ils étaient écarquillés de terreur mais déterminés :

_-_Je refuse de le faire dit il fermement.

_-_Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai déclara Ron en se précipitant vers le blond baguette levée

_-_Non !

Au même moment, deux boules de feu fusèrent de la baguette de Draco/Voldemort droit sur le rouquin. La première percuta de plein fouet sa poitrine et enflamma instantanément ses vêtements. La seconde, lui rasa la tête faisant s'embrasser ses cheveux. Harry réagit aussitôt.

_-_Extincus !

En même temps, il lança le sortilège de chauve furie et une nuée de chauve-souris battant des ailes dans tous les sens se précipitèrent sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pourquoi Merlin était il aussi cruel avec lui. Allait il devoir choisir entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

**Mais tant qu'il bat**

**Comme le sang dans tes veines**

**S'il bat le combat vaut la peine**

Voldemort eut vite fait de se débarrasser des petits rongeurs volatiles.

_-_Vraiment Potter, je me demande comment mon petit mangemort a pu me trahir pour toi, espèce de larve pathétique. Ca suffit comme ça. On a assez joué. Le moment est venu pour toi de disparaître à jamais de la surface de la terre.

Les deux adversaires adoptèrent une position de combat typique des duels sorciers et tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre.

….

Autour de Ron, le vent continuait à soulever un nuage de terre et d'herbe séchée. Plissant les yeux, les dents serrés pour lutter contre la douleur, le Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu se releva. Alors par-dessus le hurlement du vent, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

…..

_Esprit de Draco_

Draco était paralysé. Il voyait, il entendait mais il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Voldemort lui avait volé le contrôle de son corps. Le jeune homme pouvait seulement fulminer en silence contre l'esprit qui le possédait.

S'abandonner était tentant, mais s'il cessait de lutter, le Seigneur des ténèbres aurait le dessus sur le brun. Et une fois le survivant éliminé, il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin : tous ceux qui refuseraient de s'incliner devant lui subiraient le même sort.

Cette intuition empêcha Draco de battre totalement en retraite. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être le témoin des actions horrible que Voldemort le forçait à faire. En l'occurrence essayer de tuer Harry. Au fond de son cœur Draco souhaitait qu'Harry gagne, ainsi il ne serait pas obligé de continuer à vivre sachant qu'il avait provoqué la mort de son unique amour, en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers lui.

Quand Ron avait plongé sur Harry pour le protéger. Draco s'était pris à espérer de nouveau. Le roux ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son petit frère.

…..

Harry réussit à faire voler Draco/Voldemort à travers la clairière, celui-ci s'écrasa violemment contre un tronc d'arbre noueux. Soudain le masque verdâtre du lord ondula et disparut. L'étincelle de vie revint dans les yeux de Draco qui supplia d'une toute petite voix :

_-_Harry, arrête moi ! Tue moi !

_-_Draco ! Reste avec moi, lutte contre lui supplia le brun qui s'était précipité à ses côtés.

Il le releva et lui immobilisa les mains derrière le dos. Leurs poitrines se touchaient et Harry sentit le souffle chaud du blond dans son cou. Il lui donna un baiser rapide pour l'aider à se souvenir de qui il était.

A cet instant la lueur quitta les yeux de Draco et Voldemort reprit le contrôle du corps. Il écarta le brun tel un insecte inopportun.

…..

Une minute plus tard, Ron se retrouva devant Hermione haletante.

_-_Mon dieu Ron que ….. ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amie qui le serra contre elle sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

_-_Que se passe t il ? Insista la brunette en s'écartant pour étudier le visage hagard du roux

_-_…. Ils sont toujours en vie pour le moment haleta t il se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Hermione. Mais ça ne durera pas si Dumbledore ne trouve pas une solution et vite !

_-_La solution on l'a. Mais elle ne plait à personne lui répondit elle agitant la dague sous le nez de Ron. C'est le sang de Draco qui a libéré Voldemort, c'est lui qui l'y tu te sens ? Finit par demander la jeune fille.

Surpris qu'elle s'en soucie, Ron cligna des yeux.

_-_Pas trop mal, je suppose. Mon corps n'est qu'une immense ecchymose, mais je devrais m'en remettre. Et puis, les cheveux ça repousse !

……

Alors qu'un nuage de fumée enveloppait les combattants, Voldemort/Draco foudroya Harry du regard. Fugacement le brun rougit avant de lui renvoyer à son tour un regard noir.

A l'intérieur de lui le blond se battait pour ne pas que le mage noir comprenne l'emprise qu'il avait sur Harry.

**S'il s'aime, qu'il se brise tant**

**Qu'il bat, c'est pourtant que je t'aime**

Voldemort qui le sentait lutter, se jura de lui faire payer dès qu'il aurait vaincu cet empêcheur de tuer les moldus et sang de bourbes.

Autour d'eux, les flammes progressèrent dans le bois, poussées par le vent, alimentées par les sorts qui étaient déviés par les deux sorciers.

……

_-_Mione, il faut intervenir hurla le rouquin

_-_Non, il faut attendre le professeur Dumbledore il cherche un sort pour …..

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, le vieil homme venait d'arriver avec le professeur Snape. Ils tenaient du sel, de l'eau et des étoffes de soie blanche, des symboles de pureté.

Sans réfléchir Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui prit la main. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le combat, le roux serra brièvement ses doigts. La jeune fille frissonna, elle avait du mal à reconnaître Draco, il portait ce masque vert qui scintillait devant son visage. Son corps n'avait pas vraiment changé mais il se déplaçait d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de Voldemort.

….

_Esprit de Draco_

Une seconde Draco était remonté à la surface, tandis que Voldemort s'enfonçait à sa place dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Le mage avait presque aussitôt repris le contrôle du corps qu'ils partageaient, mais le blond avait senti son anxiété face à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Parfait songea t il. A moi de jouer

Il se concentra, rassemblant tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec Harry. Ils étaient ses armes et son armure contre l'intrus dans son corps.

……

Harry, lui avait perçu le regard furtif et peureux des pupilles écarlates vers le poignard que tenait la jeune brune. Grâce à un simple accio, il le récupéra et sans s'occuper du cri de ses amis il avança tout doucement vers le mage.

Brusquement le visage de Draco apparut devant ses yeux, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Sans se poser de question le blond saisit le poignet d'Harry et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui s'empalant de lui-même sur la dague.

Harry sentit, horrifié, la lame s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de son aimé. Il essaya de retenir son bras, mais il était trop tard. Alors il poussa un hurlement qui fit écho au cri de Draco/Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé, son arme plantée en Draco.

Le blond sentit la pointe du poignard lui transpercer les chairs et son sang affluer vers la blessure. Il lui semblait que la lame aspirait tout son être.

Au fond de son esprit Voldemort cria et le préfet comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. L'arme emprisonnait le mage. Mais celui ci s'accrochait à Draco, s'il ne le lâchait pas bientôt il l'entraînerait à l'intérieur de la lame avec lui.

**Il bat comme le sang dans nos veines**

**S'il bat le combat vaut la peine**

**S'il saigne qu'il cogne tant**

**Q'il rêve, c'est toujours que l'on s'aime.**

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape tracèrent un cercle de tissu de soie sur l'herbe, puis ils versèrent l'eau sur le cercle. Baguettes brandies, les deux hommes murmurèrent un sort dans une langue inconnue pour les deux Gryffondors et enfin ils saupoudrèrent de sel.

Dès que les particules blanches touchèrent le sol, Draco se raidit et s'écroula sur le brun. Ils tombèrent au sol, étroitement enlacés. Harry sentait que la lame vibrait de la haine de l'esprit enfermé dedans.

Puis ce fut le noir.

…..

* * *

**Parole de l'auteure !**

Holala, je vous entends déjà me hurler dessus : mais c'est quoi cette fin ? Tu es méchante, sadique … et encore tout un tas de nom d'oiseau plus gentil les un que les autres.

Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle !

Haaaaaaaa !

La suite est prête donc elle sera postée dans quinze jours !

Bisous

* * *

**RAR :**

**Onarluca **: Côté aventure, je me suis donnée à fond. J'espère qu'il y aura assez de rebondissement pour maintenir un suspens arasant ! Bisous. Vanilly

**Petite Plume** : Tu attends la suite avec impatience ? A qui la faute de ce retard hein ?

**Nonora **: Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Et voilà la suite. En espérant que tu la trouveras à la hauteur et que tu continueras à chanter des louanges ! Bisous.

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Mais non, je suis pas sadique du tout ! Il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part, c'est tout ! (Yeux qui pétillent de malveillance niak niak). Je t'embrasse Vanilly.

**Loryah** : Mais je comprends pas (snif snif) pourquoi tu dis que je suis une mézante auteuze. Moi je fais juste comme toi (tu es vraiment trop sadique de nous faire attendre pour l'Union…). En tout cas merci pour tes compliments enthousiastes, ils m'aident pour la suite. Bisous Vanilly.

**Samael** : Merci merci merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu la trouves prenante, j'ai essayé d'y mettre du rythme (c'est bien la première fois que je fais ça !). Alors voilà la suite. Bisous

**Kalie **: Oui, c'est bien une suite qui va comporter quelques chapitres ! Mais non, je n'oserais jamais toucher à un seul des cheveux de notre petit blond (heu enfin presque…) Bisous.

**Ambre** : Vanilly prend un air innocent … Bon OK OK j'avoue je suis peut être un peut sadique. Mais un tout petit peu alors ! Tu me diras des nouvelles de ce chapitre. Bisous

**Vert emeraude** : Après avoir bien réfléchit à tes menaces de mort (violente). J'ai décidé de ne pas faire mourir Dray ! On dit merci qui ? Voilà la suite j'espère que tu te régaleras ! Je t'embrasse. Vanilly

**Pouetpouet** : Attention te fait pas mal ! Ah ah tu vas voir question suspens celui il n'est pas mal non plus ! J'ai voulu aussi donner un rôle à Ron donc il va revenir en force. Et oui on se refait pas ! Bye……

**Sahada **: Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite hum hum j'espère que tu la trouvera aussi bien !Bisous.

**Pit'Mione** : Merci d'avoir prie le temps de mettre une review à chaque chapitre. J'essaye de continuer sur cette voie enfin je crois. Hermione revient dans les prochains chapitres, elle va devoir être forte et se servir de sa logique. Bisous.

**Fraise des bois** : T'inquiète un ryny est en préparation il va être un peu différent des autres… En ce qui concerne Dray non, il ne va pas mourir, je l'aime trop !

**YVON93 **: Voilà la suite …..

**Hisokaren **: J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail. Mais s'il te plait…. Tu vas voir la suite n'a rien de tragique…..

**Griselle** : Mais oui, mais oui, notre Dray est très romantique, très courageux, très amoureux…enfin bref il est parfait enfin presque ! En tout cas, l'aventure continue ! Bisous. Vanilly

* * *


	4. Le prix de la victoire

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM

**Warning:** Romance. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de moi : **Me revoilà avec la suite tant attendue j'espère ! Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis dans les temps, j'ai même un jour d'avance.

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de chapitres il me restait. Et bien après celui-ci il y en aura encore deux. Et oui, on s'approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin.

Bisous à tous.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**le prix de la victoire**

* * *

****

_Baguettes brandies, les deux hommes murmurèrent un sort dans une langue inconnue pour les deux Gryffondors et enfin ils saupoudrèrent de sel._

_Dès que les particules blanches touchèrent le sol, Draco se raidit et s'écroula sur le brun. Ils tombèrent au sol, étroitement enlacés. Harry sentait que la lame vibrait de la haine de l'esprit enfermé dedans._

_Puis ce fut le noir._

….

Des chuchotements, non plus exactement des sanglots…

Harry soupira fortement, il se sentait bien, certes un peu épuisé et vide. Il était complètement courbaturé, même ses doigts refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Il sourit intérieurement, si ses doigts ne pouvaient pas se lever que devait il en être de son sexe. C'est Draco qui n'allait pas être content. Ce simple constat lui rappela les derniers événements. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux

_-_Draco ! Appela t il d'une voix éraillée.

_-_Harry s'exclama Hermione

La jeune femme se précipita vers le jeune homme brun.

_-_Bien sûr, l'infirmerie constat il blasé.

Hermione eut un sourire tendre, elle lissa négligemment les cheveux sombres.

_-_Où est Draco ? Questionna Harry qui se tendait.

La préféte prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle tourna la tête les lèvres pincées et le regard voilé. Alors Harry suivit son regard et là, il les vit.

Tout d'abord Draco. Le brun dut cligner des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Le blond était étendu dans un petit lit étroit en fer blanc. Il était recouvert jusqu'à mi torse par un drap à l'aspect rêche tout aussi blanc que les montants de métal. De ce que pouvait voir Harry, son amour était vêtu d'un pyjama blanc en simple coton. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le survivant était le teint translucide de Draco, il n'avait plus ce teint parfait de porcelaine fine. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Ses cheveux blonds blanc s'accordaient parfaitement au tableau, ils se fondaient dans la literie.

Harry suffoquait, il ne supportait pas cette vision, alors ils avaient donc échoué ! Il voulut détourner son regard de cette triste scène. Mais à la place, ses yeux rencontrèrent un autre lit du même aspect que celui de Draco, à la seule différence que les cheveux de cette personne ne se fondaient pas dans l'oreiller. Bien au contraire, certes un peu terne mais d'un roux encore vif, seule la chevelure permettait d'identifier Ron. Ce jeune homme d'habitude si plein de vie était étendu lui aussi très pâle, tellement pâle que même ses tâches de rousseurs ne rehaussaient pas son teint.

Le brun eut un haut le cœur, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se précipita vers la première porte qu'il trouva, heureusement pour lui c'était le cabinet de toilette. Il arriva sur les genoux face à la cuvette des toilettes.

Quand il se releva son visage était baigné de larmes. Il sentit une main qui traçait des cercles dans son dos de manière rassurante, et une main ridée qui lui tendit une serviette humide pour qu'il se débarbouille. C'était l'infirmière qu'Hermione avait appelée en renfort à son réveil.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et voulut le reconduire vers son lit mais le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête et se dégagea de l'emprise de Pompom pour se diriger vers le lit du blond.

Il murmura son nom dans le but de le réveiller et de le rassurer sur son état. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il entreprit de l'appeler plus fort, mais en vain.

Hermione et l'infirmière le regardaient ne sachant que faire, elles n'osaient pas annoncer au brun l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco. Elles n'eurent pas à le faire, car à ce moment là, le directeur fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il passa les deux femmes et s'approcha lentement de son protégé.

Harry avait saisi une épaule du blond et le secouait avec douceur ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité. Il ne l'appelait plus, se contenant de sangloter le nom de celui qui fut son amant. Instinctivement il se retourna vers le vieil homme :

_-_Il est gelé, il est tout froid ! Pourquoi ! Hurla t il au visage de son directeur.

_-_Harry, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui

_-_RIEN ! RIEN !

Le brun s'étouffa presque entre ses cris et ses larmes, il dut se calmer pour reprendre la parole

_-_Pourquoi ? Répéta t il. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous …. C'est tellement injuste pleurnicha t-il.

Et pour la première fois depuis les sept années qu'il connaissait Dumbledore, Harry se laissa aller et se jeta dans les bras du vieux sorcier. Le vieil homme le serra fort contre lui dans une vaine tentative de lui faire passer un peu de tendresse. Le brun rompit le contact pour se diriger vers le lit de Ron.

Hermione le rejoint, elle s'assit sur le côté du lit.

_-_Herm qu'a t il. Demanda t il à la petite brune.

-Ses blessures, notamment les brûlures sont tellement profondes que Madame Pomfresh, l'a endormi pour qu'il supporte la douleur le temps que les potions agissent.

_-_Pardon Herm murmura le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard d'avertissement

_-_Non, Harry je t'en prie reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Voldemort. Ron a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste comme nous tous ! Alors maintenant on va se battre. Ron doit se réveiller dans quelques heures, au plus quelques jours. Il va bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur Draco. OK !

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds. Dans son fort intérieur il savait qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Mais mince, après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait il pas le droit d'un peu se lamenter sur son sort.

Cependant il acquiesça en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_-_Harry, reprit cette dernière. Ca ne fait que quelques heures que le combat est terminé. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Ces propos furent approuvés par les deux adultes. Le brun jeta un regard vers le lit, c'est alors qu'il se rappela son bras et son épaule blessés. Lui aussi se trouvait en pyjama de coton blanc. Ses blessures étaient soignées.

_-_Je vais plutôt prendre une douche chaude pour me délasser et changer de vêtement dit il en lançant une moue boudeuse vers son infirmière espérant l'attendrir. Tu devrais aussi penser à toi Herm….

En laissant sa phrase en suspend, il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea tel un automate vers sa chambre. Les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le temps s'était comme figé pour lui. Il se sentait mou, ses jambes étaient lourdes, en fait tous ses membres étaient lourds, il devait peser au moins des tonnes.

Finalement après s'être traîné comme une limace desséchée, il atteignit la porte, donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce.

Là tout son monde bascula, à la vitesse de la lumière il revit tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre. Tout jusqu'à la veille. Ce soir là, Draco et lui étaient entrés en courant. Haletant, ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un l'autre. Les vêtements du brun avaient volé dans la pièce, suivis de près par ceux du blond. Mais Draco étant un maniaque du rangement, avait posé tendrement un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant lui demandant deux secondes avant de se précipiter sur ses vêtements pour les plier rapidement et les déposer sur une chaise sous les rires d'Harry. Rires dont Draco l'avait durement puni, très durement puni…

Harry s'avança lentement vers ladite chaise. Les vêtements étaient là, impeccablement pliés. Il se saisit de la chemise bleu perle, le tissu à l'aspect satiné glissa entre ses doigts. L'odeur particulière de Draco se dégageait de la chemise. Le brun la porta à son visage, il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur son amour. D'abord il frotta ses joues contre l'étoffe puis il la porta à son nez pour inspirer à grande goulée le parfum épicé du blond.

Harry se sentait vide, il avait besoin de sentir Draco l'entourer de ses bras blancs et fins, il avait besoin de sentir Draco vivant auprès de lui, il avait besoin d'aimer Draco de toutes ses forces.

D'un coup de tête, il s'empara de la pile de vêtement et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Il les posa précautionneusement sur un meuble. Puis il se débarrassa de cet horrible pyjama pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il régla la température de l'eau. Sous l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, il revivait les événements de la vieille. Comment vivre une journée pourrie, demandez à Voldy !

Il ressortit assez vite, d'un coup de baguette il se sécha et enfila les vêtements du blond. Il se regarda dans la glace. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le dixième de la classe de Draco, la chemise était bien trop grande pour lui et il flottait dans le pantalon. Le besoin d'être au côté du blond était trop fort pour qu'il se pose des questions sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Il réprima un faible sourire, il pouvait entendre la voix de Draco lui dire : _de toute façon Potter c'est pas comme si tu t'étais déjà soucié de ce que tu portes !_

Alors il traversa sa chambre et courut comme un dératé vers l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte si fort qu'elle claqua. Peut être qu'inconsciemment il espérait que ce bruit sortirait Draco de son lourd sommeil et qu'il serait accueilli par deux prunelles tempête en colère. Mais non, il était toujours là, immobile aussi blanc que le draps qui le recouvraient.

Harry s'effondra en pleurs sur Draco. Durant le trajet de sa chambre à l'infirmerie, il s'était bien répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, mais de le voir comme ça c'était trop dur il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le blond se réveille quitte à retrouver le Draco froid mesquin, et cruel.

Une main douce mais tremblante vint lui frotter le dos avec délicatesse. Il se retourna, c'était Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille comme cela. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles. Elle était pâle et semblait plus frêle que d'habitude.

Harry recula un peu pour la regarder, et lui faire un sourire, le premier depuis son réveil.

_-_Draco devait avoir raison, nous les Gryffondors sommes totalement pathétiques.

La brunette fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser, alors elle aussi sourit au brun, puis retourna silencieusement veiller le roux. Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Apparemment ils avaient tous deux eu la même idée. La préfète portait sur un pantalon classique, la chemise préférée du rouquin, trois Hermione supplémentaire auraient pu entrer dans le tissu. Sa taille était enserrée par un grand pull violet qui lui tombait à mi jambes sur lequel Harry pouvait distinguer un grand R brodé.

Le brun ne bougea pas pendant un moment contemplant les reflets de la lumière descendante sur la chevelure lunaire de son amant. Il se remettait de ses émotions. Sa main entra en contact avec le bras de Draco, il était gelé, des frissons parcouraient son épiderme, il avait la chair de poule. Harry fit apparaître une chaude couverture angora et en recouvrit le corps du blond, le bordant délicatement. Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front blanc.

Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et plaça sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il entendait le battement de son cœur régulier apaisant, rassurant. Il se blottit contre lui, en même temps que les bras de Morphée l'emportaient, une larme translucide vint se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Pompom qui voulait vérifier l'évolution de l'état de santé du préfet. Harry suivait des yeux le mouvement de la baguette de l'infirmière se crispant quand elle fronçait les sourcils, tout son corps se tendait attendant le verdict. Verdict qui ne vint pas puisque Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là et l'amena un peu plus loin.

_-_Harry, nous avons bien étudié la situation. En principe tout a marché.

_-_Professeur, je crois que le mot clef est en principe, n'est ce pas ? Lui répondit il légèrement irrité.

_-_Laisse moi finir dit le vieil homme levant les mains en signe de paix. Le jeune homme acquiesça un peu gêné de la situation. Le directeur reprit la parole. Voilà, nous pensons que le jeune Monsieur Malfoy est épuisé à la fois physiquement puisque c'est son corps qui a subit le combat. Mais aussi mentalement, puisqu'il était en lutte permanente contre l'esprit de Voldemort qui essayait de le rejeter au plus profond de lui. Nous sommes sûr et certain que Voldemort n'est plus en lui. Néanmoins il a laissé un vide en partant. Draco doit reprendre possession de tout son être et pour cela il faut du temps.

_-_Oui ajouta l'infirmière, tant qu'il n'aura pas repris des forces physiques, sa magie ne permettra pas à son esprit de se réinstaller à la surface. Cliniquement parlant, il n'est pas en danger de mort. Il faut juste être patient Potter.

Sur ce, ils le laissèrent regagner le lit de son aimé, où il s'assit au fond, le dos calé contre les montants de fer, sa main flattant distraitement les pieds figés du blond. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, comprenant que Draco était blessé dans son corps et dans son âme. Tout ça était encore la faute de ce détraqué de la carafe. Harry soupira. Quand est ce que cela allait prendre fin ? Il se demandait ce qu'était devenue la dague. Est ce que Voldemort y était toujours prisonnier ? Finalement le brun choisit de se concentrer sur Draco, Voldemort était secondaire.

Il veillait Draco jours et nuit, et bientôt les jours devinrent des semaines.

Entre temps au grand soulagement du brun, Ron revint parmi les vivants. Et le rouquin et Hermione n'étaient pas trop de deux pour épauler Harry.

A chaque fois que le brun entrait dans la pièce, il espérait. Mais le blond était toujours allongé sur son lit de fer blanc, reposant sur des draps tout aussi blanc. Draco ne bougeait pas, aucun signe de vie sinon sa respiration régulière mais particulièrement lente.

Parfois Harry avait l'impression que ses amis et les professeurs perdaient espoir que le préfet se réveille un jour. Car malgré que Draco ne soit physiquement pas mort, son corps ne semblait plus habité. Quelle ironie, lui qui avait été habité par deux personnes.

Le Gryffondor se consacrait corps et âme au blond, ses journées étaient réglées à la minute près. D'abord aidé du professeur Snape, ils faisaient la toilette de Draco, le brun prenant un soin tout particulier de la chevelure lunaire dont son aimé était si fier. Puis l'infirmière faisait absorber à son patient diverses potions pour le nourrir. Une fois ces tâches accomplies, il entremêlait ses doigts dorés à ceux pâles de Draco et il passait des heures à chuchoter contre son oreille, où alors il lui faisait la lecture.

Parfois, les deux Gryffondors venaient aussi lui tenir compagnie, Hermione lui faisait le résumé des cours, alors que Ron lui contait avec passion et moult gestes le dernier match de Quiddich.

Mais rien ne bougeait, trois semaines que le blond était endormi. Le soir venu, Harry se penchait sur Draco et effleurait ses lèvres avec les siennes, juste une caresse aérienne pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Comme les autres soirs, il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il s'y était attendu. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

_-_S'il te plait reviens moi. Je t'aime nounours.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, pour regarder une fois encore son amour avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

C'est là qu'il les vit. Deux amandes bleu gris qui entouraient une pupille bleu marine. Les yeux de Draco étaient ouvert et le regardaient bizarrement.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit et lui dit :

_-_Harry, je t'aime moi aussi, mais maintenant si tu pouvais dormir ça m'arrangerait. Et puis je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler nounours ! Ajouta t il un peu irrité.

Il captura à son tour les lèvres d'Harry dans un doux baiser. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se pelotonna dans les couvertures, et se rendormit. Le brun clignait des yeux comme s'il avait une poussière dans l'œil.

_-_Draco, Draco appela t il sa voix gagnant des octaves à chaque fois.

_-_Humm murmura un Draco fatigué ouvrant un œil et le refermant dans un soupir.

_-_MERCI _MERLIN_ MERCI. Se mit à crier le Gryffondor en sautant sur le lit faisant valdinguer le blond dans tous les sens.

_-_Non, mais ça va pas cria à son tour le blond ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'avait son compagnon. Il le regardait comme s'il était atteint d'une grave maladie. Putain Potter je savais que tous ces sorts que tu as pris en pleine gueule t'avaient bel et bien abîmé le cerveau. Ajouta t il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

A ce moment là, toutes les chandelles de la pièce s'allumèrent instantanément et Madame Pomfresh surgit de la chambre attenante.

_-_Monsieur Potter mais qu'est ce qui vous pren ….. Oh Monsieur Malfoy !

Draco, lui n'écoutait pas tout ce brouhaha. A l'arrivée de la lumière, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre d'Harry mais dans l'infirmerie. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en inspirant à fond.

Soudain un mal de tête fulgurant s'abattit sur lui accompagné de flashs de lui combattant Harry, de lui faisant griller Weasley. Des yeux émeraude écarquillés remplis de tristesse et de colère lorsqu'il s'était saisi du bras du brun pour se poignarder.

Tous les détails lui revenaient à présent en mémoire lui apportant une souffrance intolérable. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents.

L'infirmière éjecta Harry loin du lit, elle s'approcha du blond, d'une simple sort elle fixa le corps tremblant au matelas et le soulevant délicatement par la nuque, elle lui fit boire une potion calmante qui apaiserait aussi ses maux de crâne.

_-_Voilà, buvez Monsieur Malfoy ça va aller. Ajouta t elle lui caressant les cheveux. La vieille femme sourit constatant qu'Harry la fusillait du regard. Une fois qu'elle eut fini les soins, et vérifier que le jeune homme était en parfaite santé, elle se retourna vers le brun :

_-_Voilà, Monsieur Potter il est à vous, mais ne le brusquait pas, il a besoin de reposer.

_-_Mais il a déjà dormi plusieurs semaines bouda le brun

Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_-_Harry appela une voix faible qui détourna l'attention du brun.

_-_Nounours s'attendrit il

Ledit nounours secoua la tête comprenant que quoi qu'il ferait, c'était trop tard Harry l'appellerait toujours comme ça. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Qui sait peut être que le jeune homme se lasserait de ce sobriquet ridicule.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, à la place de la réprimande qu'il attendait, Draco lui tendit les bras en une invitation muette pour qu'il le rejoigne. Harry s'agenouilla donc sur le lit et se pencha s'emparant de ses lèvres tentatrices.

* * *

**Renote de l'auteure** : Ben j'ai rien de particulier à vous dire. Sauf que comme d'habitude la suite sera dispo dans quinze jours ! enfin j'espère.

Bon ma bêta avait proposé de me tuer car arrêter là le chapitre lui laissait un goût d'inachevé. Moi perso, je vois pas trop pourquoi….

Alors moi pour me venger d'elle je vous annonce solennellement qu'elle n'a toujours pas corrigé le chapitre qui vient après. Alors si il y a du retard il faut s'en prendre à elle. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser une petite menace, je me ferais un plaisir de lui transmettre.

Ah au passage le prochain chapitre s'intitule : **Sois le bienvenu**.

A bientôt

Gros Bisous

Vanilly

* * *

**RAR :**

* * *

****

**Onarluca :** Passionnante ? Merci, je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je l'ai écrite. Voilà la suite qui est un peu plus calme côté action, mais c'est aussi la bataille des émotions. Bisous.

**Kalie** : Ah ah ! La fin t'as frustré, énervé, …. Mais c'était le but très chère. Avec ce chapitre j'ai été beaucoup plus gentille. Autrement je réponds pas à ta question sinon je te dévoile toute l'histoire. Bisoussssss

**Lo hana ni** : J'ai jamais reçue de review comme la tienne et j'ai beaucoup aimé y a pas à dire ! Oui je sais la fin était vraiment sadique et même plus …. Tu vas voir celui là est différent … quoi que ! Bisous

**Petite plume** : Non, mais on va pas revenir sur le dit retard n'est ce pas ! T'es méchante na d'abord ….. (je te tire la langue puisque c'est ça !). Aller en avant pour ton chapitre ! Enorme bisous.

**Griselle **: Toi d'abord méchante fifille tu n'as aucun droit de demander la suite plus vite car je connais une fille qui s'appelle Vanilly et qui attend désespérément la suite de ta fic ! (tu peux voir son désespoir au nombre de points d'exclamation). Non mais ! Autrement, je suis contente que tu trouves qu'il y a du suspens, car je l'ai écrit dans ce sens mais parfois l'écrit ne donne pas forcément ce que l'on a dans la tête. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci. Merci. Merci. Je t'embrasse. Vanilly

**Jouzetsuka** : Quinze jours car sinon il va falloir plusieurs semaines après pour avoir la fin qui ai en cours d'écriture. Autrement non, il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 6. Mais maintenant que tu le dis ça aurait pu en effet. Mais alors dans ce cas il m'aurait fallu changer toute la fin et je t'avoue ne pas en avoir la force, cette fic est en cours depuis trop longtemps ! La réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre. Bisous.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Bon aller c'était le dernier chapitre dans le style action aventure maintenant on passe aux méli-mélo de sentiments ce qui n'est pas plus facile. Est-ce que ça va s'arranger entre Harry et Draco, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Autrement pour répondre à ta question il reste deux chapitres avant le mot de la fin ! C'est pour ça que je publie tous les quinze jours car la fin n'est pas tout à fait écrite alors le temps que je la finisse et que petite plume la corrige ….. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien, il me tient à cœur. Bisous.

**Pouetpouet :** Je te dis pas si Dray et/ou Harry vont mourir puisque je te l'écris ! Oups là je sens comme un regard noir venant de toi vers moi ! lol ! T'inquiète ton vocabulaire est génial. Merci beaucoup. Oui si quelqu'un n'a pas encore compris que Ron est mon perso préféré et bien je sais trop ce que je dois faire de plus hihi ! Je ne pouvais pas, ne pas lui donner de rôle quand même c'est Ron ! Et dans ce chapitre je parle un peu de ta cerise, mais pas beaucoup ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, l'ambiance va devenir plus légère au fil des chapitres. Il en reste deux, courage. Bisous.

**Virginie malfoy** : Je suis heureuse de te compter parmis les nouvelles lectrices ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur très stressé que je suis ! lol ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous

**Amy Undomiel** : La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va autant te plaire. Bisous.

**Pit'Mione** : Je sus donc monstrueuse ! Celle là on me l'avait jamais encore fait. Mais dans ta review, cela sonne tellement bien. Ben, tu sais Draco à trahis Voldy donc forcément il est un peu en colère. Comment ça tu n'aurais jamais imaginé Ron si courageux rrrrrhhh Vanilly montre les dents. Une fin sadique à chaque chapitre ? Je sais pas ma bêta dit que le prochain chapitre qu'elle est en train de corriger est aussi sadique mais différemment alors je t'en laisse seule juge. Bisous

**Vif d'or** : Oh, c'est si gentil à toi d'avoir laisser une review pour chaque chapitre tu es un amour ! Oh mon dieu je suis désolée, même avec toutes les relectures nous n'avons pas remarqué ça. Franchement pardon. Mais bon d'un autre côté c'est tout moi j'ai tendance à oublier des mots dans certaines phrases surtout les verbes, je suis toujours pressée. Plus tête en l'air que moi, il y a pas ! Je suis pas sadique juste je vous laisse un peu de suspens sinon vous vous ennuierez. Pour les quinze jours c'est une tactique car le dernier chapitre n'est pas tout à fait fini ! Merci pour ton soutien. Je t'embrasse. Vanilly.

**Sahada** : Merci pour tes compliments. Tu as un problème avec la fin ? Vraiment je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tu devrais trouver la fin de celui là moins sadique …. Quoi que rien n'est sûr ! Bisous.


	5. Sois le bienvenu

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM

**Warning:** Romance. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de moi **: Voilà le chapitre 5 avec un peu d'avance car je n'aurais pas pu poster en fin de semaine. La chanson est de Calogéro « soit la bienvenue ».

En ce qui concerne les réponses des reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre à tous mais je sais que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas de réponse et je m'en excuse, cela ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

**Chap 5 : sois le bienvenu**

* * *

****

_Ledit nounours secoua la tête comprenant que quoi qu'il ferait, c'était trop tard Harry l'appellerait toujours comme ça. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Qui sait peut être que le jeune homme se lasserait de ce sobriquet ridicule. _

_Au grand étonnement d'Harry, à la place de la réprimande qu'il attendait, Draco lui tendit les bras en une invitation muette pour qu'il le rejoigne. Harry s'agenouilla donc sur le lit et se pencha s'emparant de ses lèvres tentatrices._

….

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'aube les réveilla. Harry souriait, bêtement heureux, ne pouvant se repaître du spectacle insolite de son « nounours » se réveillant. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les dernières limbes du sommeil, il soupira fortement avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre.

_-_Bonjour mon nounours adoré chuchota Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout du nez blanc et aquilin.

_-_jour ry', wouah, j'ai un de ces mal de tête moi rouspeta t il faisant sourire encore plus son compagnon.

_-_Même tes jérémiades sont les bienvenues.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Draco Malfoy, la prochaine fois que je te dis « fais attention », tu fais attention OK ? S'énerva Harry.

_-_Mais … oh … ah ça se souvint le préfet.

-Draco, j'ai cru te perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas si jamais ça arrivait tu m'entends ? Lui répondit il dans un souffle.

**Tu t'es invité**

**Ne demande jamais pardon**

**Quelle belle arrivée**

Le préfet blond ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, à la place, il se pencha sur le brun, inspira son odeur si spéciale qui le caractérisait si bien, à la fois douce mais avec une note épicée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer.

Harry, lui était en attente, hypnotisé par ce visage aimé si proche du sien, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond chatouillait son nez et effleurer ses lèvres, instinctivement, il les entrouvrit dans l'espoir fou d'en capturer la saveur unique.

Drago ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le brun offert à lui les lèvres quémandeuses tendues vers lui, le souffle saccadé. Mais ce qui émut le plus le jeune blond, furent les deux prunelles vertes étincelantes de désir.

Encore quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Avec lenteur les lèvres purpurines du brun se mêlèrent à celles presque blanches du blond. Elles se rencontraient pour mieux se perdrent et encore se retrouver. Un baiser chaste empreint de douceur comme leurs retrouvailles.

**J'ai trouvé le temps long**

**Et te voilà en face de moi**

**Ca fait des mois que j'attends ça.**

Une toux mi énervée, mi amusée les arrêta. Mme Pomfresh.

Harry s'écarta vivement de son petit ami, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge des plus intéressante. Draco posa un regard tendre sur son compagnon mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire moqueur.

_-_Bon Monsieur Potter, je vais devoir examiner Monsieur Malfoy.

_-_Oui, oui bien sûr bredouilla le brun en dégageant ses jambes de sous les couvertures.

Mais une main puissante se posa sur sa hanche et d'une poigne ferme, Draco le ramena contre lui.

_-_Il reste avec moi dit il d'une voix cassante.

Harry releva la tête, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu cette sonorité froide et traînante. Le blond lui, fixait avec insolence l'infirmière. Finalement Harry prit la main que le blond avait posé sur sa taille, il la porta à ses lèvres et dans l'intimité de ce baiser volé, il se laissa aller à goûter cette peau qui longtemps lui avait été refusée.

**Voir ce regard indispensable**

**Qui me connaît**

**Qui m'aime quand même.**

Le serpentard tressaillit. L'épiderme de son bras frissonna, mais seul le brun en fut témoin. Puis finalement il rompit sa caresse avec un clin d'œil avant de dire :

_-_Plus vite Madame Pomfresh t'aura examiné, plus vite on sortira d'ici. Il acheva sa tirade par une œillade lubrique. Le préfet haussa les sourcils, mais la lueur dans ses yeux aciers laissait sous entendre qu'il avait parfaitement compris le message.

**Mon amour**

**Bienvenu**

_-_D'accord, je suis à vous Madame Pomfresh ….

_-_C'est une bonne chose jeune homme répondit une voix joyeuse accompagnée d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se retournèrent et virent le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait avec un air bienveillant, le sourire aux lèvres, et le professeur Snape, le nez plissé, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous Monsieur Malfoy.

_-_Moi aussi Monsieur le Directeur lui répondit froidement Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, décidément le blond était intraitable, il avait toujours une dent contre le fantastique sorcier.

_-_Monsieur Malfoy reprit le professeur Snape, toute la maison Serpentard s'est fait du souci pour vous, je vais de ce pas leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Mais au lieu de sortir de la pièce, le sorcier s'avança vers le lit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il laissa tomber son masque impassible et au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes il se tourna vers Harry.

_-_Potter. Merci.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux ne sachant quoi faire, son professeur de Potion avait parlé d'une voix presque douce, posée qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Sur ces mots le Maître des cachots tourna les talons. Le Survivant fut sortit de sa torpeur par le léger et joyeux rire de son petit ami.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda t il curieux.

_-_Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Amour. Tout simplement A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E !

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

_-_Bon Messieurs, je vous laisse vous préparer. Je vous attends à mon bureau dans deux heures. Nous avons à parler.

Les deux adolescents redevinrent graves et hochèrent la tête, en effet ils avaient plusieurs questions à poser au sorcier. Le Directeur se retira, laissant le champ libre à l'infirmière qui s'élança sur son patient pour vérifier toutes ses constantes. Après plusieurs vérifications d'usage, elle leur fit apporter deux petits déjeuners, Harry se mit en devoir de dévorer son plateau sous le regard impassible du blond.

_-_Harry.

_-_Hum répondit le brun en avalant goulûment sa bouchée de bacon

_-_Harry tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tous ces risques dit il platement.

_-_Draco voyons que dis tu ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond vida son jus de citrouille d'un trait et lança un regard glacé au brun. Ce regard se répercuta en sueur froide le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en bégayant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés. Tu aurais dû me tuer dès que tu en as eu l'occasion. Et c'est quoi ces sorts ? JE sais bien que chez les Gryffondors le ridicule ne tue pas, mais quand même.

Harry recula de deux pas, frappé de plein fouet par le ton employé.

_-_Mais Draco, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver murmura t il complètement perdu.

Il se sentait blessé de cette attaque, la colère menaçait de prendre le dessus, alors il releva ses yeux verts sombres pour les planter dans les nacres bleus de son bientôt ex petit ami. Alors toute la colère précédemment ressentie se dissipa quand il croisa le regard clair, inondé de larmes, noyé par la culpabilité. Harry se sentit bête, comment avait il pu oublier que quand le préfet ne se sentait pas bien, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être agressif ?

**L'amour t'a porté**

**Tu vas porter mon nom**

**Je caresse ce rêve**

**Et j'y crois pour de bon.**

_-_Draco chuchota il inquiet.

_-_Non ! En plus tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter pour moi, alors que tout est de ma faute. S'énerva le blond. Si j'avais pas touché ce poignard…. Non ! Non mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir dans ta « sacrée » chambre. Mais c'était plus fort que moi….. je savais depuis le début que je ne pourrais pas te faire plus de mal que ce que je faisais déjà. J'aurais dû refuser sa mission et le laisser me punir. Je t'aurais facilité la tâche en disparaissant….

_-J_e t'aime hurla Harry en lui prenant le visage en coupe à deux mains. Tu le comprends ça ? JE T'AIME ! Espèce de blond peroxydé au sale caractère. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser sauvage meurtrissant les lèvres légèrement rosées. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'arracha de la prise d'Harry.

_-_Tu as failli mourir par ma faute, il allait gagner parce que tu ne pouvais pas me tuer. Il avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle. C'est à cause de moi que tu as failli perdre…

Harry se saisit des mains tremblantes du préfet. Il fallait à tout prix que Draco fasse ressortir cette peine où il allait se miner.

_-_Oui OK ! Mais c'est grâce à qui qu'on a gagné ? Grâce à toi ! OUI TOI ! Cria Harry en martelant le torse de Draco avec son index. Alors écoute moi bien stupide gamin arrogant et capricieux. Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois. JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ? JE t'aime, je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal. Et je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu restes en vie quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses où même quoi que tu veuilles OK ! Demanda le brun haletant sous sa tirade.

Draco hocha la tête comme un enfant, il se coula entre les bras d'Harry qui se refermèrent aussitôt sur son corps rendu fragile par le combat et les semaines de coma. Et là pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Draco Malfoy se laissa aller. Au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, il s'agrippait au Survivant, sa bouée de sauvetage, sa vie.

**Il nous en reste**

**Et c'est temps mieux**

**Du temps des gestes et des adieux**

Harry le serra fort contre lui, sa main droite traçait des cercles rassurant sur le dos musclé de son compagnon, pendant que sa main gauche lisait amoureusement les mèches couleur de lune. Au bout d'un moment les larmes se tarirent mais le blond resta accroché à son amant, il l'avait, il le gardait na !

_-_Draco, tu veux prendre une douche ? demanda t il doucement.

Le préfet secoua la tête négativement, nichant son nez froid dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier gloussa mais reprit la parole :

_-_Allons, viens avec moi, nous avons vraiment besoin de nous laver. Nous avons transpiré à deux dans ce petit lit.

Mais le blond n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement au contraire, il se pelotonna un peu plus au creux des bras de son aimé, ses mains agrippant le dos de la chemise rouge. Harry soupira de bien être, il se sentait bien, à l'abri en sécurité. Mais la raison lui rappela leur rendez vous avec Dumbledore, et aussi il fallait qu'il préviennent Ron et Hermione. De toute façon concernant les deux Gryffondors, ils risquaient de les voir débouler d'un instant à l'autre. Soupirant contre son destin le brun déposa un bisou dans la chevelure de soie. Il maintint Draco bien contre lui et se mit à marcher à reculons vers la porte de la petite salle d'eau attenante.

Le blond le suivait sans grand entrain, traînant les pieds, se laissant guider en ronchonnant contre « les Survivants obtus qui comprennent jamais rien à ce qu'on leur dit ». Harry se contenta de sourire, suivant son chemin.

_-_Nounours, nous y sommes.

_-_Grnff

-OK, j'ai compris, tu ne m'aideras pas.

Lentement il écarta le blond de lui, il reçut un grognement de mécontentement.

_-_Chut ! Ordonna le brun.

Il conduisit son compagnon devant le miroir et se positionna dans son dos, le menton sur l'épaule du blond. Ses mains se faufilèrent sur sa taille. Arrivée à la lisière de la chemise blanche du pyjama, il déboutonna un à un les boutons, sans toutefois effleurer la peu blanche qu'il savait d'une douceur absolue. Il fit glisser le tissu, dévoilant le torse blanc au miroir.

Le coma avait laissé quelques traces, il avait perdu du poids, ses muscles ne roulaient plus sous sa peau. Draco jeta un œil critique à son torse, lui d'habitude si fier de son physique.

Harry s'empressa de le caresser avec respect retraçant les courbes de ce corps tant aimé. Imperceptiblement ses larges paumes brunes massèrent, effleurèrent de haut en bas le fin thorax aussi blanc et fragile qu'un flocon de neige. D'une main le brun retira sa chemise.

Puis il s'attaqua au pantalon de pyjama, dévoilant à leurs yeux les longues jambes fuselées, les hanches étroites, la ceinture abdominale toujours fine mais encore musclée qui surplombait une soyeuse toison or et argent sur laquelle reposait son sexe longiligne légèrement épais, tout en rondeur.

-Tu es tellement beau souffla le brun à l'oreille de Draco, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son aimé dans le miroir.

**Et ce regard indéchiffrable**

**Qui me connaît**

**Me veut du bien**

En un tour de main, l'attrapeur Gryffondor se retrouva aussi nu que Draco. Ce dernier plaqua son dos contre le large torse doré, basculant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Pourtant il se décolla très vite pour se retourner. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il baissa la tête pour voir ce que fixait le blond avec une mine patibulaire. Le préfet avait arrêté son regard sur le début d'érection du Survivant. D'une main, il leva le visage indécis du blond.

-Harry … je….

_-_Chut, Draco ne t'occupe pas de ça le rassura le brun.

_-_Mais enfin tu …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Harry venait de le saisir par une main. Il la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa avec déférence. Puis il le conduisit dans la cabine de douche, où il régla l'eau. Rivant de nouveau son corps à celui lunaire de son amant, il se saisit de la potion de douche qu'il répandit dans le creux de sa main. Il se mit à laver lentement l'épiderme translucide avec des gestes doux et amples. Tout en faisant cela, il reprit la parole :

_-_Draco, tu sais que je t'aime. Et Merlin sait à quel point j'adore faire l'amour avec toi, mais ce n'est pas une finalité. Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit basée sur le danger et le sexe. Il embrassa l'épaule du préfet. Nous partageons beaucoup d'autres choses, la tendresse, les fous rires, le Quiddich….

Draco se tourna attentif aux paroles du jeune sorcier, mais il avait eu une moue dubitative à l'évocation de leur sport favori.

_-_Bon OK, nous faisons parti d'équipes opposées, mais nous pouvons voler ensemble, imagine comme se serait romantique ! Harry s'enthousiasmait au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il fut coupé par les lèvres douces mais exigeantes de son compagnon. Il y répondit avec joie. Ce baiser impromptu les laissa pantelant.

_-_Merci chuchota t il au brun.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire éclatant d'amour dégoulinant de niaiserie selon Draco, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Magiquement le brun orienta le jet d'eau sur eux, rinçant le savon de leur corps. Il attrapa une bouteille translucide où ondulait un liquide aqueux doré. Il s'en versa généreusement dans le creux de la main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appliquer sur les cheveux blonds, le préfet arrêta son geste et demanda moqueur :

_-_Potter tu crois vraiment que je me lave les cheveux avec n'importe quoi.

_-_Non, tu te laves avec une potion composée de lait de brebis irlandaises, d'eau de pluie de Londres, de camomilles des Alpes, de miel suisse et encore un tas de truc récita le Survivant sous l'œil interrogateur du blond.

_-_Tu as enfin décidé de t'occuper de tes cheveux ? Tu es brun, il faut changer deux ou trois ingrédients nota sérieusement le Serpentard.

_-_Non, mais non ! Lui répondit le brun amusé, c'est simplement quand le professeur Snape et moi nous nous occupions de toi. J'ai pensé que tu apportais un soin particulier à tes cheveux. Donc avec Ron et Hermione on s'est mis à chercher ce que tu pouvais bien faire ? Et c'est Ron qui a mis la main sur cette recette, et Mione en a fait une petite réserve ….

_-_Oui, mais ces ingrédients coûtent une fortune !

_-_Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop nounours. Attention tu risques d'avoir une ride sur le milieu du front. Lui répondit il énigmatique tout en lui massant le cuir chevelu.

_-_Humm laissa échapper le blond.

_-_Tu aimes ? Tant mieux, j'adore faire ça. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche !

**Mon amour**

**Bienvenu**

….

_Bureau de Dumbledore_

_-_Entrez Messieurs !

Les deux sorciers prirent place face au directeur. Le vieil homme posa un regard tendre sur le couple, ses yeux pétillaient. Il leur tendit une soucoupe de bonbons. Harry refusa poliment alors que Draco se servit défiant le Directeur du regard. Ce dernier gloussa pendant qu'Harry secouait la tête, son petit ami était et serait toujours un provocateur.

_-_Excusez moi professeur. Vous vouliez nous parler de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là. Et de Voldemort n'est ce pas.

_-_Oui, oui répondit laconiquement le sorcier.

_-_Et bien insista le préfet avec morgue.

Dumbledore étendit la main sur son bureau, la fameuse boite ouvragée qu'avait reçu Draco, apparut devant leurs yeux. Le Survivant fusilla l'objet du regard, le blond lui resta stoïque, seuls les muscles de ses mâchoires se crispèrent à intervalles régulier.

_-_Harry, je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire va te ….

_-_Il n'est pas mort n'est ce pas ? Le coupa Harry d'une voix blanche.

_-_Non en effet souffla Dumbledore.

_-_Mais pourtant intervint Draco en tendant son bras auquel il remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude exposant son avant bras au directeur de l'école. Sur l'étendue de peau laiteuse, elle était là, oscillant entre le gris foncé et une couleur indéfinie verdâtre. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent avec délicatesse sur l'hideuse tête de mort la bouche grande ouverte d'où sortait un serpent dont la langue bifide passait entre les deux crochets acérés.

Harry l'avait regardé l'air de rien lors de leur première fois et elle était d'un noir profond.

_-_Professeur que devons nous comprendre demanda le brun devenu nerveux au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

_-_Et bien, mes enfants, nous pensons qu'il s'est passé à peu près la même chose que lors de tes un an.

_-_Il n'est pas mort, mais a perdu sa puissance et son corps, reprit le blond.

_-_C'est exact, d'après mes espions proches de Voldemort, nous pensons qu'il n'a pas pu regagner son corps.

Le Survivant souffla rien n'était terminé.

_-_En tout cas Draco vous pouvez remercier vos parents, s'ils ne vous avez pas appris à protéger votre esprit et à avoir l'ascendant sur les autres …. Reprit le plus âgé.

_-_Pour une fois qu'ils auront servi à quelque chose sourit le serpentard.

_-_Mais attendez ! Cria le brun dans un sursaut.

_-_Quoi ? Interrogèrent en même temps le préfet et le directeur.

_-_Vous voulez dire que Voldemort avait l'intention de rester dans le corps de Draco.

_-_Et bien répondit le sorcier mal à l'aise, c'est en effet une des possibilités que nous avions envisagées.

Le blond ne se souciait plus du paraître, il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, choqué par la nouvelle. Il fut ramené sur terre par la douce main qu'Harry posa sur la sienne.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, la lame a aspiré son esprit grâce à votre sang. Et elle n'est plus ensorcelée.

_-_Alors professeur, pourquoi paraissez vous inquiet demanda le brun.

_-_Voldemort est un sorcier puissant, la preuve, il a réussis à s'évader de la dague. Il est donc toujours là quelque part.

_-_Nous sommes donc revenu quatre ans en arrière résuma Harry.

_-_Ne dis pas ça Harry le sermonna Draco en serrant la main dorée toujours posée sur la sienne. Si un jour il arrive à revenir, nous serons prêt à le recevoir. Au contraire, cela nous laisse un délai de temps supplémentaire pour nous entraîner.

Harry fit une moue un peu septique. Puis son visage se fit décidé. Oui ce vulgaire insecte albinos allait payer pour s'être attaqué à Draco, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Alors oui, il serait prêt.

Le professeur Dumbledore proposa au prefet de garder la dague, après tout c'était un cadeau qui lui était destiné. Au grand étonnement du brun qui l'aurait bien jeté au feu, son compagnon l'accepta. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, le directeur les laissa partir sans oublier de se tenir à leur disposition.

……

_Grande Salle._

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le repas de midi. Il régnait un joyeux brouhaha, la nouvelle du réveil du prince des Serpentard avait déjà fait le tour des murs de l'école. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'état de santé du préfet des verts et argent.

La table des Gryffondors était particulièrement excitée car ils allaient retrouver Harry Potter. Mais quelques uns de ces membres comme les deux préfets se sentaient beaucoup plus concernés. Ils avaient, à leur échelle, participé à la création du couple. Chacun de leur côté avait participé à cette fameuse bataille et surtout ils avaient veillé le blond maintenant il faisait parti de leur cercle.

Oui les deux Gryffondors se faisaient du souci pour le blond. Bien sur si Hermione acceptait cet état de fait, ce n'était pas forcément le cas du rouquin qui continuait à appeler le préfet : la fouine.

….

Le jeune couple lui, faisait route vers la grande salle loin des préoccupations de leurs camarades. Ils se sentaient soulagés de ce qu'ils avaient appris au bureau dictatorial. Bon, ils avaient une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et sans doute une horde de mangemorts aux fesses. Mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus seuls et ils seraient prêts au moment où le lord noir ferait son grand retour.

Même si tout les deux trouvaient que les actes de l'autres étaient imprudents, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être bêtement heureux, ils s'aimaient !

C'est pourquoi au fil du chemin la conversation était légère, Draco voulait savoir l'évolution de la coupe des maisons, le nombres de points que Snape avait enlevé aux Gryffondors … Harry dans son laisser-aller s'était pendu au bras de son petit ami qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se mette également à sautiller.

_-_Je te préviens Potter arrête ça tout DE SUITE siffla t il.

Le brun se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Le préfet leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_-_De quoi je me plains n'est ce pas, je savais pourtant que les Gryffondor sont puérils et complètement immatures.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant d'attraper le blond par sa cravate pour qu'il se baisse et lui lécha le bout du nez.

_-_Harry ! S'écria horrifié le blond.

Mais ledit Harry était secoué par le rire.

-Ma vengeance sera terrible grogna le jeune homme « bafoué ». Maintenant tu restes sage, nous allons entrer dans cette salle, où j'ai une réputation à maintenir OK ? Demanda Draco comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

_-_OK Nounours répondit piteusement le brun faisant un regard de chien battu adorable.

-Bien répondit ce dernier en reprenant sa marche conquérant, tenant toujours fermement la main de son compagnon. Ce fut là une lourde erreur. Harry se mit à courir comme un fou tirant à sa suite un Draco surpris. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ils entraient déjà dans la grande salle en courant. Il ne put que murmurer comme une litanie « foutu foutu…. En pensant à sa réputation de méchant Serpentard.

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements fusaient des quatre coins de la pièce. Le beau blond reprit bien vite contenance et son rôle de prince. Pendant qu'Harry lui, laissa le rouge lui monter aux joues, il se décala un peu pour se cacher derrière son petit ami. Voyant cela, Draco se dit qu'il tenait là sa vengeance. Possessivement, il enlaça son petit brun. Avec des gestes sensuels, il lui souleva le menton avec l'index. Ses yeux aciers en fusion rencontrèrent les immenses yeux verts de son compagnon écarquillés de surprise.

En vue de le rassurer, mais en lui laissant une gène, il lui lança son sourire le plus séducteur et en même temps il lui envoya son désormais célèbre regard noir, mais néanmoins très excitant.

Le brun voulut reculer méfiant, mais il ne put se dégager du bras qui entourait sa taille. Harry comprit les intentions du préfet quand ce dernier abaissa son visage vers le sien, entrefermant ses paupières. Sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, ses yeux aussi papillonnèrent. Ils se livrait en confiance, après tout Draco ne venait il pas de prendre l'initiative en public.

Des sifflets se firent entendre, leur baiser était ardant, d'ailleurs si le blond ne l'avait pas maintenu debout, il se serait étalé là, comme une crêpe au nutella aux pieds de cet homme aux lèvres si douces, cet homme aux mains si chaudes qui se promenaient sur ses reins, cet homme …. son homme.

Quand l'attrapeur Serpentard daigna détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, il découvrit le brun très échevelé, les joues toujours très rouges à la recherche de son souffle. Il lui sourit tendrement se fichant éperdument de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Puis, comme à regret, il rompit le contact visuel, il se tourna vers la table Gryffondor tout en attrapant la main d'Harry, il se dirigea sous les yeux stupéfiés des quatre maisons réunies vers Ron et Hermione.

Ce que les élèves ne savaient pas c'est que le préfet allait leur offrir « un spectacle inédit jusqu'alors à Poudlard ». Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient levés à l'approche du couple, et c'est là que l'impossible se produisit. Arrivé à la hauteur du rouquin, il posa sa fine main aristocratique sur la large épaule de Ron. Celui-ci se raidit un peu en fronçant les sourcils, il attendait anxieux, que lui voulait le blond. Dans la salle quelques couverts étaient tombés au sol, lâchés par leur utilisateurs, certains verres avaient été renversés sous le choc de tels actes.

Harry aurait bien ri de la situation mais la curiosité le rongeait lui aussi. Oh, il ne pensait pas que Draco puisse faire encore du mal à Ron, mais bien sur le blond restait lui-même parfois blessant et souvent sarcastique. A la grande surprise de tous, le préfet s'adressa à son homologue en l'appelant par son prénom.

_-_Ron, ouvre bien les feuilles de choux qui te servent d'oreilles car je ne répéterais pas ! Le préfet des rouges et or avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des billes en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ancien ennemi sans une once de moquerie ou de méchanceté. Weasley, tu as sauvé mes cheveux, j'ai une dette envers toi.

_-_Euh …. De rien lui répondit le Gryffondor roux un peu mal à l'aise.

Draco fit une moue satisfaite, tapota personnellement l'épaule avant de s'asseoir en face de la préféte brune qui avait suivi la scène avec tendresse. Pendant ce temps Ron et Harry se regardaient avec surprise, finalement le brun remonta négligeament ses épaules montrant ainsi son incompréhension. Le préfet blond souffla et les tira chacun par un bout de leur uniforme. Il se retrouva donc assis entre le préfet roux et le Survivant.

Il commença à manger avec lenteur et aristocratie, laissant les élèves commenter son attitude mais surtout attendant que leur attention se détourne d'eux. Voyant que son compagnon ne souhaitait pas parler, Harry se mit lui aussi à manger sous l'œil inquisiteur de celui-ci quand il se servit copieusement du ragoût fumant. Finalement les conversations reprirent leur cours, c'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour pencher discrètement sa tête vers le roux, il eut une petite grimace de dégoût qui se peignit sur son visage quand ce dernier déglutit bruyamment.

_-_Weasley un peu de tenue au nom de Merlin.

_-_Hein. Interrogea t il ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le blond.

_-_Bon trêve de plaisanterie Ron, il accrochait encore un peu sur les trois lettres du prénom du rouquin mais continua tout de même. Sérieusement. Il prit une voix grave et posée. Tout à l'heure je ne parlais pas vraiment de mes cheveux. Le blond fit une pause, le temps pour lui d'encrer ses prunelles bleus aciers pénétrantes dans les prunelles bleus océan chatoyantes de Ron. Une fois que le lien fut solide, il reprit la parole.

_-_Ce que tu as fait cette nuit là …. Et bien j'ai trouvé ça très courageux. J'espère un jour avoir un ami capable de se sacrifier pour moi. Ron allait intervenir, le blond lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu as sauvé la vie d'Harry en m'empêchant de lui faire du mal. Et malgré que je sois son petit ami, en voyant l'évolution de la situation, tu étais prêt à me tuer pour lui, sachant qu'après cela tu perdrais un frère. Et pour cela Ron Weasley tu as gagné mon respect et ma loyauté. Je n'ai pas une dette envers toi…. Mais une dette de sorcier.

….

**Renote de l'auteure** : Ah ah ! Je vous entends déjà c'est quoi cette fin ? Il se passe pas grand-chose. bla bla bla bla….. Et bien pour votre information c'est mon chapitre préféré ! Comment ça vous en avez rien à faire ….

**Lemon au prochain chapitre**

J'ai fait un rêve vous croyez qu'il serait possible que cette fic atteigne les 100 review d'ici la fin ? Wouah ce serait chouette quand même !

Rappel, il faut laisser une adresse mail si vous n'êtes pas auteur pour que je puisse vous répondre.

Bon cette fois je crois que j'ai assez parlé. Donc suite et fin dans quinze jours.

Bisous à tous

Vanilly


	6. Epilogue

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Les hommes endormis.

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM

**Warning:** Romance. Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de moi **: Voilà l'épilogue avec un peu de retard. Bon ok beaucoup mais ma bêta et moi avons fait face à de petits problèmes de microbes en tout genre ! AH oui la chanson etd e Patrick Fiori !

* * *

**Chap 6 : Epilogue**

* * *

****

Le reste de la journée avait été éprouvant pour les deux jeunes hommes, tout le monde voulait des détails concernant la bataille et le coma de Draco. Ron et Hermione avaient joué à leur grand amusement les gardes du corps, mais ils s'étaient vite lassés de ce jeu, et avaient abandonné lâchement les amoureux devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry après un repas agité.

Bien entendu ils devraient reprendre les cours le plus rapidement possible, mais le Directeur de Poudlard dans sa grande mansuétude leur avait accordé la fin de semaine pour se retrouver et se reposer. Ils profitaient donc paresseusement de leur après midi allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs chaudes.

_-_Fatigué nounours ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant près de son compagnon.

_-_Moui un peu répondit il en s'installant lascivement sur les oreillers. Viens là

Suivant les instructions du préfet, Harry s'assit entre les jambes de Draco calant son dos sur le torse fragile. Tous deux soupirèrent de bonheur. Le silence s'imposa peu à peu dans la chambre. Harry jouait distraitement avec les doigts blancs qu'il entrecroisait aux siens à volonté. La tranquillité apparente de la pièce fut brisée quand le blond souffla dans les mèches de cheveu corbeau.

_-_Quoi ? Voulut savoir Harry en se retournant.

Mais son amant lui encercla plus fermement la taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

_-_Draco ? Insista finalement le brun inquiet.

Le blond posa son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon et enfouit son nez entre les mèches soyeuses. Harry frémit en sentant le souffle chaud sur son oreille, le renvoyant à de délicieux souvenirs. Il pressa les fines mains blanches en une supplique muette.

_-_Aujourd'hui, les rôles se sont inversés …

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas intervenir, de le laisser finir. Il se cala donc un peu plus dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

_-_Durant toutes ces années, je t'ai observé. Je t'ai vu d'aspect si fragile. Je voulais tant te protéger. Mais pourtant, tu es tellement fort…. Le brun caressa tendrement le bras qui l'encerclait pour l'encourager à la confidence. Mais finalement, c'est moi qui suis faible… je me sens tellement faible….

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Draco gémit de frustration, il venait de perdre la chaleur rassurante du corps d'Harry. Puis sans qu'il comprenne comment, il fut soulevé et se retrouva assis en travers des cuisses du brun, son dos bien calé contre l'épaule ronde du Survivant.

-Draco Malfoy, tu n'es pas faible, ni psychiquement tu nous l'as prouvé. Ni physiquement tu me l'as prouvé et plusieurs fois même.

Le blond leva les yeux au plafond, faisant mine d'être blasé, air qui aurait très bien pu marché, si un grand sourire n'éclairait pas son visage et plus particulièrement ses yeux.

_-_Mouais, mais regarde moi lui répondit il, regardant consterné ses bras devenus fin, son torse qui flottait dans sa chemise de soie bleu nacre.

_-_Draco. Sourit le brun. Tu es toujours aussi beau, un peu plus mince, trop mince. Autrement rien n'a changé.

-Tu m'aimes ? Demanda le blond un peu abruptement.

_-_Plus que tout, lui répondit Harry du tac au tac, d'une voix ferme mais emplie de douceur.

Le préfet sourit satisfait, il étira ses longues jambes avec un petit gémissement de bien être.

Harry ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait son petit ami alangui entre ses bras. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, la main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche du blond devint caressante.

_-_Mumm Harry, tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue ce matin dans la salle de bain.

_-_Oui, oui bien sûr s'empressa de répondre le brun. Il se redressa et obligea sa main à rester immobile.

Le vert et argent sourit intérieurement, il avait une soudaine envie de jouer avec les nerfs du Survivant. Il prit donc une voix penaude :

_-_Tu es toujours OK avec ça hein ? De la tendresse ? Minauda t il.

_-_Draco répondit sérieusement Harry. Je t'aime. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Bien plus important que mon désir, que mes bas instincts….

_- _OK OK ! S'écria le blond en levant les mains.

Il s'assit chevauchant les cuisses d'Harry. Maintenant, il lui faisait face, ses doigts pianotèrent sur les lèvres charnues du brun. Ce dernier le regardait perdu, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Draco reprit la parole, tout en faisant la moue :

_-_Donc, si je vous suis bien Monsieur Potter, à partir de maintenant que de la tendresse et plus du tout de sexe…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps, il lui vola un léger baiser.

_-_Harry ce matin était une situation particulière et tu as fait face. Tu es fantastique. En parlant, sa main effleurait tendrement la joue brune. Mais Harry nous sommes un couple et puis je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais, je peux dire non. Alors ne brime pas tes désirs. Dis moi ce que tu veux.

**Je veux vivre toujours de ta lumière**

**Prendre le sens immense de tes mystères**

**Etre frère et père à la fois**

**Aimer un homme comme autrefois**

Harry baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever un regard décidé vers son amant. Il plongea ses prunelles étincelantes de …. de courage, ses joues prenant une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

_-_je veux que tu sois à moi autant que je t'appartiens.

Il baissa le regard, pris d'un moment de lâcheté incapable d'affronter la réaction du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main lui attraper le menton et relever le visage doucement. Il se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy les joues légèrement roses, mais les yeux pétillants qui lui répondit en s'allongeant :

_-_Alors viens et fais moi tien !

**Et doucement …**

**J'aurais les mots qui ensorcellent**

**Les bras ouverts comme en plein rêve**

Le brun parut déstabilisé par cette réponse. Alors qu'il allait dire à Draco que ce n'était pas tout à fait à ça qu'il pensait, le blond attrapa un de ses bras et le fit basculer sur lui, leurs visages séparés par quelques millimètres qu'il s'empressa de réduire en posant délicatement ses lèvres pâles sur celles purpurines du brun.

Un baiser lent, sensuel. Les fines mains de Draco se perdirent dans les mèches ébène. Il les tira un peu, pour que le brun détache ses lèvres des siennes. En même temps il releva la tête et la pencha un peu sur le côté libérant l'accès à son cou. Les lèvres d'Harry s'y jetèrent comme un assoiffé sur une source d'eau fraîche.

Elles furent presque aussitôt remplacées par une langue audacieuse, qui se promena de la jugulaire battant à un rythme fou à l'oreille, laissant une traînée humide que l'air tiède de la pièce se chargeait d'enflammer.

Les mains d'Harry qui étaient restées jusque là sagement sur les épaules frêles du blond, se mirent en mouvement. La main droite emprisonna la nuque du préfet pour le maintenir dans cette position. L'autre se retrouva dans le creux des reins pour presser un peu plus le corps chaud et frissonnant contre lui.

Cette peau au goût vanillé, enivrait Harry, lui faisant tourner la tête de plus en plus vite. Il dut user de tout son sang froid pour arriver à se reprendre un peu et ainsi détacher ses lèvres du cou offert.

_-_Draco appela t il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Ce dernier gémit, frustré, avant d'ouvrir des yeux voilés, mais où le brun pouvait lire toutes les menaces promises s'il ne reprenait pas son activité dans les plus brefs délais. Draco constata que, malgré le désir qu'il lisait sur le visage tant aimé, le brun n'allait pas reprendre, donc il l'encouragea :

_-_Je t'aime…

A sa grande joie, le brun acquiesça et se jeta sur lui comme un lion sur sa proie. Le blond éclata de rire sous les mains baladeuses qui s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise. Peu habitué à ce genre de réaction, Harry cessa de faire bouger ses mains, il approcha son visage de celui de Draco à quelques millimètres et plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles tempête de son amant. Il dit d'une voix douce particulièrement sensuelle.

_-_ J'aime ça aussi. Mais dis moi comment ça se fait que moi je dise « Wouah » et que toi tu te marres ? Bouda Harry.

- C'est normal que tu aies trouvé ce qui c'est passé entre nous fantastique. Je suis un Malfoy donc tout ce que je fais est forcément époustouflant. Mais toi Harry, tu es la seule personne à me faire sourire ou rire de bonheur. Tu es le seul à faire tomber mon masque.

Sans laisser à Draco le temps de réagir, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser prenant qui les laissa pantelant. Le préfet des verts argent posa ses mains sur le fessier rebondi de son aimé. A travers le tissu, il se mit à masser énergiquement les muscles fermes. Le brun émit un grognement sourd, mordant à travers le tissu, l'épaule du blond. Puis, voulant avoir accès à plus de peau, il se mit à déboutonner une à une les attaches de la chemise. Draco suivit du regard le voyage des larges mains dorées sur son torse. A peine des effleurements, un peu comme le ferait les ailes d'un papillon.

Le préfet blond se laissait aller sous les attouchements de son compagnon, détendant ses muscles, libérant son esprit de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

**Le cœur immense, le corps intense**

**Embrasser toutes les nuances**

**Te dire l'amour dans le silence.**

La poitrine d'Harry se soulevait de façon irrégulière et saccadée, son cœur battant la chamade à chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Finalement sous ses yeux ébahis le torse immaculé apparut. Cette vision le laissa sans voix, il avait eu tellement peur pour Draco, il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait de se retrouver là. Le brun dégagea doucement le blond du tissu soyeux. Puis il laissa sa main se promener sur cette peau lisse, tellement douce, il retraça en premier les clavicules saillantes. Il fit glisser un doigt en zigzag entre ses pectoraux, avant de faire dévier sa main vers un mamelon qui se gorgeait de sang prenant au passage une couleur rosé plus soutenue. Il le pinça, le tordit légèrement.

Draco laissait échapper des petits cris très érotiques qui mettaient à feu et à sang le système nerveux de son amant. Alors, il joignit à sa main sa bouche, sa langue puis ses dents. Il martyrisa un long moment le petit bout de chair érigé. Sous lui, le corps de Draco se cambrait, ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure ébouriffée, n'hésitant pas à tirer plus que de raison sur quelques mèches quand les pressions sur son corps se faisaient trop insistantes. Mine de rien, ses hanches montaient à la recherche de leurs jumelles pour se presser l'une contre l'autre.

Le message implicite fut compris en un éclair par le Gryffondor, qui lentement descendit, gratouillant les flancs, suçotant l'épiderme de ci delà. Il s'attarda un peu sur la maigre ligne de poil blond doré qui disparaissait dans le pantalon d'uniforme gris à pince. Mais ses mains migrèrent assez vite sur le bouton qui lui donna un peu de fil à retordre. Magnanime, Draco se chargea lui-même de ce petit cercle d'ivoire ainsi que du zip de sa braguette.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant les mains blanches ouvrir le pantalon. Il en attrapa une et déposa une myriade de petits baiser sur la paume, sur la pulpe des doigts. Avant de repartir à la découverte de l'autre. Il attrapa la ceinture du pantalon et tira vers le bas. Instinctivement le préfet souleva son bassin pour faciliter la descente du tissu traditionnel un peu rêche. L'habit vola à travers la chambre et atterrit en silence sur un des fauteuils de cuir rouge qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

Draco se trouvait là, quasiment nu, sa virilité compressée dans le boxer noir très serré qu'il portait encore. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller formaient une corolle autour de sa tête. Harry décréta immédiatement qu'il incarnait un ange, un ange de luxure bien sûr. Harry tendit la main pour introduire deux doigts sous l'élastique afin de le retirer, mais la main de Draco l'en empêcha par une petite frappe tendre sur les longs doigts dorés.

Le brun émit un petit cri de souffrance ce qui fit sourire mesquinement le vert et argent. Il lui interdit d'aller plus loin tant que lui serait encore complètement habillé.

_-_Fichu Serpentard. Marmonna Harry.

Faisant ni une, ni deux, le brun saisit sa baguette et d'un simple sortilège, il se dévêtit.

_-_Alors c'est qui le plus malin, hein ? Demanda t il fier de lui en laissant le regard de son compagnon se promener sur son corps à volonté.

Les deux perles grises voyagèrent lentement sur le corps avant de se poser sur la virilité tendue du brun.

Harry était toujours aussi beau, il sembla pourtant à Draco que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas contemplé cette peau couleur miel qui brillait à la lueur des bougies. Sans réellement se rendre compte que le brun ne bougeait plus comme hypnotisé par le regard qui se mouvait sur lui, Draco s'humecta les lèvres. Harry avait suivi cette langue mutine dont la pointe rose avait déposé un filet de salive rendant les lèvres plus brillantes.

Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement qui ramena sur terre l'esprit du préfet. Il sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouver son amant, se rappelant leur première fois. Mais de toute façon n'était ce pas une nouvelle première fois. Il tendit sa main et avec la pointe de son index il frôla le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci ne put réfréner le gémissement rauque et les frissons que ce simple geste provoqua en lui.

_-_Harry, j'ai froid. Déclara le blond, refermant ses bras sur son torse en penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté et en papillonnant exagérément des cils.

Cette position lui donna un air fragile auquel Harry ne résista pas, il s'approcha sensuellement du blond, toujours assit sur le lit en sous vêtement. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et le serra dans ses bras faisant glisser ses mains sur les bras gracile puis dans le dos. L'ambiance tendre refit petit à petit place à une ambiance romantique quand le brun déposa de petits baisers d'abord sur les cheveux aux senteurs enivrantes, puis sur le visage fin et détendu. Les paupières closent Draco profitait de cette douceur entre eux.

Les sensations voluptueuses obligèrent Draco à s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules solides de son amant. Les soupirs arrivèrent rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient guider par leurs instincts. Les mains d'Harry migrèrent avec langueur vers le boxer noir. Il joua un peu avec l'élastique faisant sourire Draco dans le creux de son cou. Pourtant le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vêtement disparaisse par magie. Il hoqueta quand son sexe fut entouré de l'air moite de la pièce. Et gémit quand la peau sensible de sa verge entra en contact avec le bas ventre d'Harry.

Le brun haleta lui aussi, un de ses doigts se perdit dans le nombril du blond, pour mieux apprécier ses caresses, ce dernier se pencha en arrière pour se coucher sur les moelleux oreillers. Harry se retrouva à genoux entre les cuisses de Draco. Il dessina des arabesques sur le thorax pâle, découvrant ce corps tant aimé, que les épreuves avait amaigri mais pas enlaidi.

Les yeux tempête suivaient les mains qui s'activaient sur lui et qui descendaient vers le point de son anatomie qui demandait à être soulagée.

Et ce fut avec un regard lubrique qu'Harry passa un doigt distrait sur la hampe tendue, comme s'il voulait en redessiner les contours. Son autre main se saisit en douceur des bourses pour les malaxer. Draco soupirait de plus en plus fort, sa main bâtit l'air quelque secondes avant de se poser sur la tête d'Harry.

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire satisfait avant de se baisser, les lèvres en avant pour embrasser furtivement la tête de l'érection rosée du blond. A ce moment là le blond sentit une chaleur traîtresse l'envahir. Harry avait décidément beaucoup d'ascendant sur son corps, sur lui…

Comme s'il l'avait senti celui-ci plongea ses émeraudes chatoyantes dans le métal en fusion, il sourit puis fit pointer sa langue pour venir goûter pour la première fois cette chair qui lui était offerte. Avec curiosité il s'autorisa à la découvrir, savourant son goût légèrement amer et salé.

**Depuis toi**

**Je ne suis plus le même**

**Depuis toi**

**J'ai le cœur qui y croit**

**Avec toi**

Les mains dans sa chevelure raffermirent leur prise, lui faisant comprendre que son compagnon appréciait cette nouvelle caresse. Il s'enhardit suçotant avec force le bout du sexe dressé qui laissait déjà échapper le premier témoignage du plaisir à venir, tandis que sa main droite s'affairait à la base.

Draco fit ce qu'il put pour se contrôler, mais bien vite, ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus désordonnés, plus violents. Il ne cessait de répéter le prénom de son amant. Harry s'appliquait, se laissant guider par les sons délicieux qui sortaient de la gorge du blond sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. A un moment quand même le préfet voulut se dégager de la poigne du brun, mais Harry comprenant l'intention de son amant, se contenta d'accélérer la cadence. Le résultat de ses efforts ne se fit pas attendre. Les doigts crispés sur le cuir chevelu brun, Draco se laissa aller en longs jets brûlants dans la gorge du Gryffondor.

Quand Harry s'allongea mi sur le lit mi sur Draco, celui-ci avait la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux totalement clos. Son torse se soulevait dans un rythme fou, sa respiration était saccadée. Harry sourit intérieurement heureux et satisfait d'avoir fait ressentir ça à Draco.

Alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur son amant, l'érection d'Harry se cogna contre la cuisse ferme du blond, se rappelant douloureusement à lui. Draco qui avait bien senti le désir de son amant, remonta vicieusement sa jambe pressant sa cuisse sur le sexe dressé de son aimé. Le brun gémit sourdement.

_-_Alors Potter toujours d'attaque où t'es trop fatigué ?

Dans un rugissement, Harry roula sur le corps laiteux. Il se saisit des cuisses fines et les écarta lentement s'insinuant entre elles. Il ondula généreusement des hanches pendant que ses lèvres s'attaquaient goulûment aux mamelons clairs, les mordillant avant de les aspirer. Draco essaya de retenir vainement ses gémissements.

Le Survivant ne lui laissa pas un moment de répit. Il remonta vers les l'épaule avant de se perdre dans le cou pâle, il donna une légère morsures sur le lobe de l'oreille. Il passa ses bras autour du thorax de Draco et le releva. Devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, il sourit vicieusement avant de le soulever et de l'installer sur le ventre.

Le préfet s'apprêtait à grogner, mais ses cordes vocales furent arrêtées par une main taquine qui se promenait sur ses fesses. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à découvrir cette chair offerte à ses mains. Cette chair blanche, pure de toute imperfection. La respiration de Draco se fit saccadée, il se sentait excité comme jamais auparavant. Mine de rien il s'en voulait, comment un simple effleurement pouvait il lui faire cet effet là. Son sexe se gorgeait de sang à une vitesse fulgurante. Cette main ferme qui le cajolait, cette paume large qui lui caressait le dos de haut en bas. Cette langue humide qui découvrait le creux des reins.

Draco se cambra délicieusement faisant ressortir sa croupe parfaite. C'était le déclic qu'Harry attendait pour venir déposer de légers baisers sur chaque demi lune, appréciant leurs textures veloutées. Il se laissa même aller jusqu'à mordiller la fesse droite. Draco trop perdu dans ses nouvelles sensations ne pensa même pas à le menacer s'il lui laissait une trace.

**C'est l'amour que j'aime**

**Je suis un autre … un autre ….**

**Depuis toi … depuis toi ….**

Avec douceur, le brun lui releva le bassin, se donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à cette peau de soie. Il attaqua tout d'abord les cuisses fuselées en les écartant doucement de ses mains, avant de se pencher pour que ses lèvres gourmandes puissent tester la douceur de la peau qui recouvrait l'intérieur des muscles longilignes.

Avec une lenteur calculée, sa langue remonta traçant des arabesques brûlantes, Draco se pencha un peu plus en avant pour lui donner un peu plus de place. De la tranche de la main Harry sépara les deux fesses fermes tout en continuant ses caresses. Toujours concentré sur le plaisir qu'il voulait offrir à son partenaire, il dirigea sa langue vers son intimité. Il voulait commencer la préparation du blond par la cajolerie la plus intime qu'il pouvait, en signe de son profond attachement, de son inébranlable amour. La pointe humide de sa langue vint taquiner la chair plissée pour la détendre.

Draco s'était tendu face à ce geste, mais en même temps la forte main d'Harry s'enroula autour de son sexe lui faisant oublier l'étrangeté du traitement que lui faisait subir le Survivant. A la langue mutine se substitua un doigt curieux.

Draco grogna sous l'assaut de ce doigt froid et recouvert de lubrifiant, il se tortilla mal à l'aise, mais Harry réussit à le rassurer en lui caressant avec langueur les épaules et en usant d'un vocabulaire dégoulinant de niaiserie. Draco l'aurait bien rabroué de lui parler comme ça, mais il se sentait bêtement rassuré par le ronron de la voix grave du brun dans son oreille.

Des soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Parfois selon le mouvement du doigt d'Harry en lui, un petit cri se joignait à sa respiration étatique. Consciencieusement, le Gryffondor ajouta un deuxième doigt pour élargir cette entrée qu'il trouvait délicieusement étroite.

Draco se tortillait pour trouver une position plus à l'aise tendant inconsciemment son postérieur vers le brun. Harry se délectait de cette vision de pure luxure que lui offrait son ange blond. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser entre les deux omoplates saillantes.

**Je saurai partir pour te plaire**

**Je saurai brûler ta peau à l'air**

Le corps laiteux brillait de sueur, appelant à la débauche la plus totale. Entre temps un troisième doigt s'était insinué vicieusement pour rejoindre les autres, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans cette intimité chaude et humide.

De son côté le préfet n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus, des flammes incandescentes léchaient ses reins, il avait besoin qu'Harry entre en lui maintenant. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le supplier. Alors il choisit de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux, à savoir attaquer :

_-_Putain Potter qu'est ce que tu attends ? T'as perdu le mode d'emploi ou quoi ?

En bon Gryffondor le brun rugit, il dégagea sa main et retourna brutalement le blond.

_-_Attend un peu toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…. Siffla le brun, une lueur mesquine dans le regard.

Sur le coup, Draco blêmit légèrement, mais Harry l'empêcha de réfléchir plus en lui ravissant les lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il souleva insensiblement le bassin du préfet pour glisser un édredon douillet. Il lui écarta largement les cuisses en les soulevant pour poser les délicats mollets blancs sur ses épaules. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit aussitôt, il était un Malfoy après tout.

_-_Prêt ? Interrogea doucement le brun.

Draco savait que Harry lui donnait une ultime chance de tout arrêter. Certes il avait peur, mais c'était lui qui s'était offert, il n'allait donc pas revenir sur sa parole. Puis Harry l'avait bien fait lui … à plusieurs reprises même, et il avait l'air de trouver ça agréable en plus.

_-_Pour toi toujours lui répondit il, ses yeux défiant le Gryffondor de se stopper là.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer d'une seule poussée l'intimité jusque là inviolé du Serpentard. Draco crispa ses mâchoires sous l'influence de la douleur, il bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour ne pas que le brun le remarque.

_-_Draco ça va demanda la voix anxieuse du rouge et or.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

_-_Alors pourquoi tu ne respires pas ? Cria presque le brun en essayant de se dégager.

Mais le préfet ne le laissa pas faire, sans s'en apercevoir, il gonfla ses poumons d'air et expira lentement, s'apercevant que la douleur refluait en même temps que l'oxygène de ses poumons. Ses longues jambes qui avaient glissé des épaules dorées se croisèrent dans le dos du brun, le faisant creuser encore plus les reins enfonçant Harry au plus profond de lui.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements compulsifs, son esprit et sa voix au diapason demandèrent :

_-_Encore …

**Toucher tes sens, mener la danse**

**Colorier toutes tes nuances**

**Te faire l'amour une chance**

Avec un entrain tout Gryffondoresque, Harry se mit à se mouvoir inversant les cadences au rythme de son cœur. Draco ne resta pas longtemps inactif, ses mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre pour finir par s'égarer dans le bas du dos glissant de se amant. Lors d'un coup de reins plus brusque, Harry sentit dix ongles acérés lui lacérer la peau. Le blond venait de se venger des propos pervers qu'il avait du entendre de la part de son soi disant meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini.

Comme pour lui répondre, Harry poussa un peu plus fort percutant de plein fouet la prostate du blond, le faisant hurler. De manière très aristocratique certes, mais hurler tout de même. Ravi de cet effet, l'attrapeur se résolut avec grâce à recommencer plusieurs fois. Avec nonchalance, sa main entama un va et vient rapide sur le sexe gorgé du blond.

Les halètements, se firent plus forts, plus saccadés. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient complètement envahir par leurs émotions, ils avaient chaud, la tête leur tournait de plus en plus vite. Et cette odeur fauve qui se dégageait de leur ébat leur donnait l'impression de flotter dans une jouissance toute proche.

**Avec toi**

**C'est l'amour que j'aime**

**Je suis un autre … un autre**

Ils étaient proches du feu d'artifice final, Harry accéléra le rythme de ses hanches sous l'ordre du blond. Le préfet, quand à lui, avait la tête plongée dans les étoiles, la chaleur qui l'envahissait par vagues, remontait de son bas ventre en feu vers son visage rosissant délicieusement ses joues au passage.

**Depuis toi … depuis toi**

_-_Haa … Harry je t'en prie viens … viens avec moi !

**Je suis un autre …. Un autre ….**

**Depuis toi … depuis toi….**

Dans un cri guttural les deux jeunes hommes se tendirent une ultime fois. Le brun s'effondra sur le corps inerte du blond. Un voile noir était passé devant les yeux du vert et argent qui se laissa lentement glisser vers l'inconscience, son corps exultant de plaisir, de jolis petits points bleus et verts dansant devant ses yeux.

Un sentiment de bien être salvateur qui correspondait à une main chaude caressant sa joue réveilla Draco :

_-_Mais que ….

Il se tut. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait c'était Harry et lui aillant une des meilleure expériences sexuelles qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Et là, maintenant ils étaient dans des draps propres et il se sentait frais. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers son amant. Sans cesser les mouvements de sa main, il consentit à lui répondre une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

_-_Je crois bien que tu t'es évanoui. Tu es formidable mon chéri lui chuchota t il comme une confidence.

Le préfet allait vociférer qu'un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas, il peut certes avoir un petit étourdissement et encore. Mais le nouveau surnom dont l'avait affublé Harry le fit sourire béatement. Sourire qu'il s'empressa de chasser presque aussitôt préférant fermer les yeux pour savourer ses deux syllabes dans la bouche du brun. Quand il les rouvrit, il fronça les sourcils, en effet Harry le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

_-_Quoi ? interrogea t il

-Euh Draco, tu ne m'as pas répondu ….. lui expliqua t il mal à l'aise. Ses doigts tirant compulsivement les draps de satin bordeaux.

_-_Harry …

_-_Non, non cria le brun en levant les mains pour faire taire le blond. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre de suite bien entendu. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour réfléchir, ….je ne t'oblige à rien….

**Et puisque les hommes allongés**

**Ne lèvent ni le poing ni l'armée**

Le brun se mit à trembler, il bégayait légèrement. Instinctivement Draco, se pencha vers lui, emprisonnant les mains dorées dans la main droite, il appuya l'autre sur la joue bouillonnante de son compagnon.

_-_Eh, voyons calme toi Harry. Chut je suis là. Essayant de le rassurer.

Il se mit à le bercer cherchant dans sa mémoire quelle était la question qu'Harry avait bien pu lui poser. Mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas. Harry s'était calmé, une de ses mains avait migré vers les côtes du blond qu'il gratouillait distraitement. C'est finalement lui qui reprit la parole.

_-_Tu es tellement extraordinaire Draco, je me rends bien compte de la chance que j'ai que tu sois là avec moi. Je t'aime et je t'app …

« _je veux que tu sois à moi autant que je t'appartiens _» se rappela brusquement le blond en rougissant. Au nom de Serpentard comment avait il pu se tromper aussi lourdement sur le sens de ses paroles. Puis il sourit, Harry n'aurait jamais proposé lui-même ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Toujours en souriant, il secoua la tête, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt les propos de son amant. Mais il était aux anges, il y a deux semaines, il se lamentait sur son sort, pleurant un amour qui ne se concrétiserait jamais. Et là aujourd'hui, Harry lui demandait d'officialiser leur amour. LEUR AMOUR. Ne faisant ni une ni deux il se jeta sur le petit brun qui le regardait un peu craintivement. Il lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du brun et de murmurer :

_-_Oui, oui Harry je veux être à toi.

**Et puisque les hommes dans leurs rêves**

**Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève**

Harry enserra son fiancé dans ses bras. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux main pour sortir son bras de sous les couvertures pour atteindre sa baguette.

_-_Nox

La pièce s'assombrit, seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminée et la lumière du crépuscule qui filtrait à travers les lourdes tentures de velours. Morphée faisant son œuvre, ils sombrèrent peu à peu.

_-_Merlin c'est pas vrai s'écria brusquement Draco en se redressant un peu

_-_Quoi ? interrogea Harry, angoissé à l'idée que le blond puisse changer d'avis.

_-_Ca veut dire que je vais m'appeler Potter pleurnicha le blond.

Harry se permit un léger sourire avant d'obliger son amant à se réinstaller correctement sur son torse.

_-_Draco, tais toi et dort !

**Et puisque les hommes qui sommeillent**

**Sont tous un peu frêle, un peu tous pareil**

**Vienne enfin le temps **

**Des hommes endormis**

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Renote **: N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis sur le dernier chapitre et sur la fic en entier.

Gros bisous à tous

**BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !**


End file.
